DEBERIA DEJAR DE SER TU AMIGA
by Neferpitou30
Summary: Elsa es una chica nueva de instituto que vive un tormento por estar enamorada de su vecina y compañera de clases, atrapada en un callejón sin salida la única manera que encuentra de salir es escapando, solo no lo pienses Elsa, no lo pienses y no lo sientas (ADV:FUTA) actualizado.(18-07-2019)
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos

bien este fandom es nuevo para mí y debo decirle que me encanta todo lo relacionado con el Elsanna

Así que ya deben saber de qué va la pareja principal de la historia

espero que les vaya a gustar, pero antes de empezar tengo que dar algunas aclaraciones

1.-este fic se desarrolla en el mundo de instituto, no tiene nada que ver con la historia

2\. la pareja principal es Elsanna

3.- es un fic Futa

4.-eso es todo gaaa!

en fin comencemos

* * *

 **DEBERÍA DEJAR DE SER TU AMIGA**

 **CAP. I**

* * *

-la odio, la odio, la odio!.-grité con todas mis fuerzas mientras caía de bruces a mi cama

Esto era una mierda que no debería estar pasándome

Oh bueno supongo que tarde o temprano sucedería pero cielos; hubiera preferido que fuera tarde

-la odio.-volví a gritar como si decirlo en voz alta haría que en verdad la odiara

Y claro; mi vida sería mucho más fácil si la odiara

Es decir prefería mil veces odiarla ya que de esa manera no estaría sufriendo esta maldita agonía

-no me importarías Anna.-para nada y todo sería mejor

Todo sería más sencillo de soportar

Pero la mala suerte siempre ha jodido mi vida y ahora no iba a ser la excepción, ¿cierto?

"mierda"

La verdad es que me he enamorado de Anna Summers

Ella es mi locura y desesperación

Amo a la más idiota compañera de clases del mundo; que al mismo tiempo es mi vecina, tal vez si no me hubiera mudado a esta calle las cosas hubieran sido diferentes

Quizás si o...tal vez estaría atrapada en este amor de todas maneras

-como un demonio.-aprieto los puños con fuerza intentando contener mi frustración

Sé que no puedo odiarla pero maldición como quisiera hacerlo

Debería hacerlo por haberme dejado sola sin decirme nada

Se supone que hoy era jueves, y los jueves ella eras mía

Es decir era una rutina que siempre viniera a mi habitación a jugar videojuegos, pero no...hoy la muy idiota tenía que abandonarme para irse con su novio

Justo hoy!

Ok, no es como si fuera una enferma posesiva, pero al menos debió decírmelo no?

Y no, no tenía excusas

Tuvimos clases todo el puto día, no le costaba nada decirme que no vendría, al menos así me hacía la idea y me preparaba mentalmente para que no doliera tanto

"idiota Anna Summers"

Si piensa que se lo perdonaré está equivocada

Ya ha sido suficiente

Es más, estoy pensando en invitar a alguna otra amiga para que pase el rato conmigo

"si claro"

-como si pudiera.-solté molesta

Lo cierto es que no tengo muchos amigos

Eso es lo malo de ser la nueva del instituto, aunque también a eso debíamos agregar el hecho de que mi capacidad para desenvolverme socialmente es prácticamente un cero

Para que negarlo, han pasado 4 meses desde que nos mudamos a esta ciudad y podría decir que no he hecho amigos, tal vez a la única que podría considerar una amiga de verdad fuese Anna y nadie mas

Mi única amiga

Y estoy segura de que si no hubiera sido mi vecina capaz ni llegaba a serlo

-definitivamente no vendrá.-miré la hora en el celular, ya solo faltaba 10 minutos para las 8:00

Debería haber llegado a las 6:00

Era tan simple que me enviara un mensaje de texto, pero seguramente debe tener las manos ocupadas en el cuerpo de Kristoff

"mierda"

No es bueno que esté pensando que es lo que podrían estar haciendo esos dos en estos momentos

Es una tortura que quiero evitar

Mi mente ya ha sufrido mucho, casi tanto como mi corazón

Debo dejar de ser masoquista

Suspiro de mala gana tratando de no seguir pensando

Debo mantener ocupada la mente

Asi que no se me ocurrió una mejor idea que prender mi laptop, a ver si los juegos en línea pueden ayudarme

Jugar algunas partidas destrozando el ancestro enemigo ha sido la única manera que tuve para que mis ánimos volvieran al nivel de siempre

Aunque a veces no funcionaba; y para mi mala suerte esta ha sido una de esas veces

Es que dios como carajos voy a estar animada si esa idiota me ha dejado por su novio, se supone que éramos mejores amigas no?

Por qué lo hizo

¿acaso fueron al cine?

No...Seguramente han de estar viendo una película en casa de ese rubio idiota, y si eso está pasando esta más que claro que debe estar aprovechando el momento, apostaría mi cuenta a que está tocándola

Y la muy idiota debe estar siguiéndole el juego

"idiota Anna Summers"

Intento evitar esas imágenes tortuosas que comienzan a aparecer en mi cabeza

No es muy sano que esté sufriendo con la imagen de ellos dos dándose un beso mientras que ni saben cual es la película que fueron a ver

Conociendo a ese idiota no me sorprendería que estuviera tratando de acariciar el culo de mi amiga

Y Anna tampoco es tan santa que digamos, oh si; ella estaría feliz y con una sonrisa esperando que pasara eso

"amiga"

"solo una amiga"

Esa maldita palabra me ha estado atormentando mucho estos últimos días

Bueno no es la única palabra que me ha estado jodiendo

Por eso, he tenido la grandiosa idea de tachar de mi diccionario personal las palabras que más odio

"Amiga" fue la primera

Luego vi por conveniente hacer lo mismo con la "esperanza"

Ya no tenía significado para mi

Bueno esa palabra ya estaba tachada desde antes

Es decir, nunca tuve esperanzas con ella

Siempre supe cuál era mi lugar

Además cuando la conocí ella ya salía con Kristoff

Como iba a competir con él, no había manera de ser rival del chico rubio de cuerpo atlético que es capitán del equipo de futbol y por lo tanto llevaba el estandarte de ser de los chicos más populares del instituto

Claro que no tenía posibilidades

Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza tenerlas

Aunque eso no evitaba que a veces hiciera trampa

Aunque solo era en mis sueños donde podía imaginar que todo era diferente

Oh si, en mi mundo ideal todo era muy diferente, empezando por el hecho de que a mi querida Anna también le gustaban las chicas, si y también existían los unicornios

Si, todo era muy bonito en mi mundo

Pero en el miserable mundo real, Anna era bien heterosexual y como para que tuviera las cosas claras y muriera cualquier atisbo de esperanza ella misma me lo dijo minutos después que le confesé que me gustaban las chicas

Eso sucedió como al mes de que la conocí

Normalmente no era alguien que dijera abiertamente su sexualidad a nadie, a menos que tuviera la suficiente confianza para hacerlo, a mí también me sorprendió que en tan poco tiempo la pelirroja fuese capaz de ganarse mi confianza a ese grado tan intimo

Supongo que fue porque me enamoró a primera vista...debió ser eso porque otra explicación no la he encontrado

Creo que desde el primer día que la vi me enamoré

!dios!

Si tan solo ella no hubiera sido amable conmigo

Quizás no estaría en estos problemas

A todo esto, ni si quiera sé porque fue amable, es decir, ella es muy popular en la escuela, y debió actuar como la típica chica popular, toda mala y con actitud horrible, ser una mierda con la nueva

Pero no

Fue todo lo contrario

Eso significa que los estereotipos que se ven en la televisión no se cumplen y una mierda que no

Y diablos, ahora que lo pienso si que debió ser la chica popular estereotipada

Era tan fácil serlo

Ahora me arrepentía de esto

...Pero al principio estuve feliz, quien no lo estaría si tu primera amiga fuese la popular del instituto

Anna Summers , una de las chicas más deseadas, la primera semana creí que si me veían a su lado tendría la esperanza de estar en su círculo social o por lo menos tener la atención y el respeto suficiente como para que nadie me haga bullyng por ser la nueva como ya me había pasado antes

Y estaba pasando mas o menos así, pero tenía que cagarla enamorándome

Y todo se fue al carajo

Ahora preferiría pasar todas esas mierdas de ser la chica nueva a estar sufriendo por un amor que no puede ser

-Maldita pelirroja.-volví a decir entre dientes

Para seguir con el inútil intento de dejar de pensar en ella puse una de mis playlist favoritas mientras sigo con mi juego

La primera canción que suena es Every breath you take de the pólice

¿Sería una coincidencia?

Claro que no

Hasta mi maldita playlist quería burlarse de mi

De todas las 120 canciones que contaba en la lista justo tenía que sonar esa

Podría quitarla, pero como me gusta el dolor y ahora me doy cuenta de que es probable que tenga tendencias masoquistas la dejaré para hundirme mas

A lo mejor y toco fondo

Pasé la primera estrofa tarareando la melodía, soy como la persona que se describe en la canción, y si ella fuera mía, estoy segura que sería una maldita acosadora, de esas que vigilarían a su pareja cada movimiento que hicieran, cada paso; le revisaría el celular cada que sonaran sus mensajes de msn y facebook

Así de loca soy

O al menos creo que así sería, claro todas esas cosas son suposiciones si ella fuera mi novia

Como no va a ocurrir supongo que eso deja de lado la posibilidad de volverme una loca desquiciada

Tal vez en un universo diferente haya una Elsa con suerte que esta viviendo un idílico romance con su amada

Como moriría por cambiar de lugares con esa Elsa suertuda, realmente siempre he creído que existen los multiversos, supongo que tanto leer comics y mangas me ha quemado el cerebro

"tal vez Anna sería mi novia en otra realidad"

En esa realidad donde a Summers le gustarían las mujeres

¿Sería divertido no?, así podría cumplir todas las fantasías sexuales que he tenido con ella en esos sueños húmedos que han sido muy perversos

"maldita pelirroja" vuelvo a repetir mientras espero impaciente que la canción llegue a su mejor momento

No puedo evitar no cantarla

Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace

(Desde que te has ido he estado perdido y sin rumbo)

I dream at night, I can only see your face

(Cuando sueño en las noches solo puedo ver tu rostro)

I look around but it's you i can't replace

(Miro alrededor pero eres tú a quien no puedo reemplazar

I fell so cold and i long for your embrace

(Me siento tan frio y anhelo tus abrazos)

I keep crying baby, baby, please...

(Sigo llorando cariño, cariño por favor...)

-oye no cantas tan mal.-la cara de sorpresa que puse al escuchar su voz debió ser totalmente patética pues comenzó a reírse y mostrar esa mueca burlona tan característica

Me costó reaccionar

Escuchaba mis propios latidos tan fuerte que creo que iba a darme un ataque cardíaco

Apenas y pude a girar el rostro

Estaba asustada y no sabía porque

¿Debía estar feliz de que ella este aquí conmigo no?

Aunque por otro lado puede que esté alucinando y todo sea una ilusión

Y por un instante deseé que fuese así

Ella volvió a reír mientras se acercaba para quitarme los audífonos que llevaba puesto mientras yo seguía congelada de la impresión

-mmm no pasa nada con la canción.-dijo mientras se acomodaba el aparato para escucharla un rato.-es muy antigua, tsk nunca entenderé tus gustos musicales.-añadió mientras sacaba su lengua en señal de burla

La seguí viendo cual estúpida hasta darme cuenta de que era real y que definitivamente no me había quedado dormida y esto no era un sueño

-desde cuando estás aquí.-fue lo primero que se me ocurrió preguntar

-no lo se; hace un par de minutos.-bostezó devolviéndome los audífonos.-un poco antes de que empezaras a cantar como loca creo

Miré a los lados un tanto incomoda

No sabía si sentirme feliz o no

Además, se suponía que debería estar enfadada con ella por haberme dejado plantada este jueves de amigas

Debería

Pero no es como si ella tuviera la culpa

Es decir aunque era una costumbre que viniera todos los jueves a la misma hora no era su obligación hacerlo

-oh que sucede.-soltó al verme tan callada

Apenas y volví a reaccionar; realmente creí por un momento que mi delirio había comenzado a jugarme una mala pasada

Quizás no era real

"mierda"

Si lo era

Anna estaba sentada en mi cama

Darme cuenta de ese detalle hizo que mi corazón se detuviera

Felizmente recuperé la movilidad de mi cuerpo al escuchar al narrador de que me acababan de matar a mi jugador con un omnislash del juggernaut

-dios!.-grité desesperada mientras rápidamente me acomodaba los audífonos y esperaba a que mi personaje reviviera, al menos fingía que estaba realmente molesta

Y siento que me creyó porque no me dijo nada por un buen tiempo

Seguramente pensaba que estaba enfadada por el desplante

Claro que lo estaba y quería decirle lo idiota que es

Pero me faltaba valor para preguntarle porqué prefirió irse con Kristoff a que estar conmigo

La respuesta era obvia

Es decir, no se puede competir con un novio (ni debería ponerme en competencia)

No hay forma de que una mejor amiga pueda competir con un novio cierto?

Es mas, no se ni de donde sacaba que éramos mejores amigas

Quizás solo fuera una amiga del montón para ella

No más que eso

Capaz aun no tenía el titulo de mejor amiga

-dios lo siento te interrumpí no?.-señaló con cuidado esperando que dijera algo

Lo bueno de mi personalidad estúpida es que al menos se me notaba cuando estaba de mal humor

Quedarme callada era una señal de que si, estaba muy enfadada

Aunque todo era una simple actuación

y por otra lado tampoco quería hablar, tenía miedo de que mi voz pudiera delatar lo nerviosa y asustada que me encontraba

Extraño y es que no debería estar asustada

No tenía razón para estarlo

Supongo que debe ser porque estoy pensando que ella pudo haber entrado mucho antes y escuchar como la insultaba; como le decía maldita pelirroja a los cuatro vientos

A lo mejor me había escuchado

O Quizás no

-y que tal la cita con tu novio?.-al final soy yo quien rompe el silencio porque no he sido capaz de soportar la tensión que había en el ambiente

-oh estuvo de maravilla, fuimos al cine y la pasamos super bien.-no me lo digas, no quiero saberlo.-tuvo un detalle muy especial conmigo...-y así es como empezó a describir su maldita cita perfecta

Dios!

Como hubiera preferido que me diga que la pasó mal y que por algún milagro o circunstancia extraña terminó peleándose con ese idiota, provocando que ya no fueran nada

Eso hubiera sido genial

Fantástico

"que patética soy"

Cuando termina de contar su historia de amor en el cine nos volvemos a quedar en silencio, de esos que se sienten incómodos

La verdad es que hoy no tengo ganas de responder hipócritamente un "que bueno que lo hayas pasado super"

-oye a ti te pasa algo?.-claro que me pasa algo

Y es que estoy muerta de celos porque acabas de entrar a mi habitación sin tocar la puerta a contarme lo bien que te ha ido con tu maldito novio, pero claro...no lo entenderías

Nunca lo entenderías

"Maldita pelirroja"

-estoy jugando.-contesté molesta a ver si de esa manera puede darse cuenta de que no quiero hablar, esperaba que mi tono de voz fuese señal suficiente para que arme el rompecabezas

-si ya me di cuenta.-dijo con un tono irónico.-pero lo decía por la cara de perro que tienes desde que llegué, acaso estas molesta conmigo?

claro que estoy molesta

estoy más que molesta

-así es mi cara cuando me concentro.-dije con la misma vaga entonación

Vamos que más pistas querías

Acaso querías que te lo gritara a la cara?

pues sigue soñando Summers (como si tuvieras idea)

Porque nunca escucharas una confesión

Jamás te diré lo que siento por ti

Porque eso sería un suicidio

Prefiero tenerte como amiga y no me perdonaría que nuestra amistad se arruinara solo por mis sentimientos

sería estúpido

-ok creo que mejor regreso más tarde.-espetó mientras la escuchaba levantarse.-a que se te baje lo que sea que te haya picado.-añadió con enfado

-ya te dije que estoy jugando.-respondí apenas, me daba cuenta que era muy cortante e idiota pero ya no me interesaba.-pero si quieres irte, nadie te detiene mujer.-oh vaya manera de terminar

-ey que te pasa.-pude escuchar su voz más cerca y cuando giré la vista me di cuenta que estaba a un costado mío con una expresión que muy raras veces la vi.-estas muy idiota y agresiva, que pasó; ¿acaso perdiste de nuevo todas tus partidas?.-dijo señalando la pantalla.-es solo un estúpido juego sabes?

Esta no era la primera vez que tenía estos ataques de ira y celos sin razón aparente

Ya debía ser la cuarta o quizás la quinta vez que sucedía

Siempre he culpado a mi juego preferido como la responsable de estos ataques de histeria

Y ella era tan ingenua que me creía

"Summers eres tan idiota que no te das cuenta no?"

Normalmente Anna ha soportado y ha sido comprensible con mis berrinches, pero parecía que había llegado a su limite

-la puerta sigue abierta Anna y está esperando por ti.-dije aparentando estar tranquila pero por dentro estaba que me moría de miedo

Hacerla enojar nunca ha sido bueno

-a veces me pregunto porque me junto contigo.-soltó con enojo.-tsk, eres muy infantil y te enojas de estupideces...pero sabes eso podría aguantarlo...lo que no entiendo es porque te las tienes que cargar conmigo?.-espetó negando con la cabeza.-ahora sé porque no tienes amigos

Eso ultimo sí que dolió

Y dolió demasiado

No porque fuese verdad; es decir soy muy consciente de que soy una persona difícil de tratar

Pero el dolor iba porque esas palabras tan hirientes venían de ella, y ese tono tan despectivo y frio me hizo creer que me tal vez me odiara

Apreté los puños frustrada pero no pude responder nada y es que sus ojos verdes me miraban con un brillo negativo

Nunca antes la había visto tener esa mirada y mucho menos le había escuchado hablar de esa manera, al menos no conmigo

Supongo que siempre tenía que haber una primera vez

Estaría viéndome como una idiota frente a ella de no ser porque ya se había marchado

Escuchar como azotaba la puerta fue lo que me hizo volver a la realidad

"cielos"

Me tomé el rostro con las manos

Estaba temblando de miedo y es que creo que me pude haber pasado de idiota

No quiero que me odiara

Es lo último que desearía que pase

Pero por un momento sentí que así era

Supongo que me lo merecía, es decir ella se había tomado el tiempo de venir de todas formas a pasar un rato conmigo y prácticamente le había echado de mi habitación

¿Cualquiera se enojaría no?

Tal vez si sigo comportándome de esta manera ella terminará odiándome en verdad

No puedo evitar preguntarme ¿Qué pasaría si Anna Summers llegara a odiarme?

Aparte de que mi mundo se fuese a la mierda y mi vida caería en picada...pues nada más que eso

-maldita pelirroja.-solté mientras golpeo el escritorio y lanzo los audífonos a un costado

La partida ha terminado y claro que he perdido

Pero eso no importaba

Creo que había terminado de perder algo mucho más valioso que mis 25 puntos de rango

Pero tal vez así sería mejor

Es decir, ni si quiera encajaba en su estúpido grupo de amigos guay y populares

Cuando he caminado con ella me han visto como el bicho raro; como la nueva oportunista que solo intenta colgarse de ella para ser alguien en el instituto pero que al final sigue siendo una rara antisocial

No encajo

No soy de su círculo

Tal vez debería dejar de ser su amiga

No quiero que me odie

Prefiero su indiferencia a su odio

Y conociéndome a la larga igual lo terminaré arruinando como acabo de hacerlo hace unos minutos

Bien podría confesarme por error en alguna borrachera o en una salida casual y a la mierda todo

No, no debería dejar que eso pasara

"debería dejar de ser su amiga" volví a pensar

Sería lo mejor no?

Así dejaría de torturarme escuchándola hablar de cómo va con su novio y de su relación de 7 estrellas, donde todo es tan perfecto

No lo aguantaría, a la larga sería peor ya que estoy segura de que tarde o temprano me empezaría a contar sus experiencias sexuales con Kristoff o con cualquier otro estúpido chico

Mejor me ahorro ese sufrimiento innecesario

-maldita pelirroja.-volví a murmurar

Y como un carajo estoy enojada

Muy molesta, pero conmigo, porque soy una idiota, una imbécil y demás

Pero ya que queda

es momento de ponerle punto final a esto

Simplemente dejaré de ser su amiga y todos seremos felices

 **c...**

* * *

eso fue todo =D


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos

antes de comenzar agradecer sus comentarios =D

se que mis faltas ortográficas son fatales pero bueno espero que sepan entender a veces se me escapa T_T

en fi nsin mas preambulos aqui la conti

espero y les guste

* * *

 **DEBERIA DEJAR DE SER TU AMIGA**

 **CAPITULO II**

* * *

Miraba con desgano todas las cajas que se parecían ser grandes bloques de concreto

Como se suponía que iba a cargar todo esto

La mudanza recién empezaba y ya viendo todo lo que tenía que llevar era probable que terminara con la espalda partida en dos

El día pintaba a ser fatal

No mentiré al contar como fue aquella primera vez, apenas y llegamos el lugar me pareció una mierda

Aunque debía admitir que el barrio se veía mucho mejor que el anterior, aunque eso no era decir mucho

-hija ya sabes las que están con el cintillo verde son tus cosas.-fue lo que dijo papá mientras cargaba el estante de dos piezas junto con los chicos de la mudanza

Suspiré de mala gana ya que el trabajo tendría que hacerlo sola; mamá también parecía estar ocupada con la cocina y la nevera, no es que tuviera tanto por llevar de todas formas, pero aun así se notaba que me iba a tomar tiempo

Comprobé el peso de las cajas, en tres intentos apenas logré arrastrarla unos centímetros

"y una mierda"

Supuse que tendría que empezar por los más pequeñas

Llevar las cosas era lo que más odiaba de las mudanzas, no solo por el trabajo agotador sino porque cuando lo hacía se me venía ese sentimiento de vacío por el hecho de haber dejado mi anterior hogar que bien o mal siempre terminaba encariñándome de alguna manera

Y pensar que me habían prometido que sería la última vez que nos mudaríamos

Nunca mas les creería nada

Tenía la idea que no pasaría nada particular en Arandelle, sería como las otras ciudades pero estaba equivocada

Fue cuando la vi por primera vez, en ese maldito día caluroso cuando intentaba sacar de las cajas del camión para llevarla adentro

-oh parece pesada.-lo primero que escuche fue una voz tan dulce detrás de mi que por poco hizo que me cayera.-quieres que te ayude?

Giré el rostro para ver a la musa que ofrecía su ayuda que ya de por si era muy extraño que alguien se dignara a venir a darte una mano

Me quedé en shock al ver a una hermosa pelirroja parada frente a mi

Me debí ver como una estúpida comenzó a reírse mientras me miraba con los ojos más bonitos que había visto en toda mi vida, de un color verde intenso muy hermosos

Se convirtió en mi color favorito

Me pregunté porque estaba recordando esto justo ahora

La respuesta saltaba a la vista

Bueno supongo que se debía a que fuese el comienzo de nuestra relación de amigas y como ahora me he decidido darle fin a esa relación, a mi perturbada mente no se le ha ocurrido mejor idea que torturarme volviendo a traer esos recuerdos otra vez

Si

Me he decidido a terminar nuestra amistad

Es que simplemente no puedo ser amiga de alguien de quien estoy locamente enamorada

Y aunque provoque que mi vida se convierta en una mierda y todo se vaya al carajo, sé que es lo mejor para ella

Estoy segura de que al final de todas formas lo terminaría arruinando, bien con una confesión que se me escaparía en alguna fiesta o si no con alguna de mis estúpidas rabietas de celos enfermizos

De cualquier modo, el final sería el mismo

Así que porque no mejor ahorrarnos este sufrimiento y terminar de una vez con esto no?

Además de que le sacaría la idea de culpa

Ella ha hecho todo bien, especialmente el tener que aguantar mi manera de ser

Así que, no merecía pasarla mal solo porque fuese una tonta enamorada

"maldita pelirroja"

Como dice el dicho todo lo bueno tiene su final y es hora de decirle adiós a mi único motivo en esta ciudad de mierda

Supongo que era fácil que me enamorara de alguien tan divertida, dulce y bonita, con esa personalidad alegre y siempre optimista, de actitud fuerte y desafiante, con esas sonrisas que atrapan y sonrojan

Claro que sí, fue muy fácil

Y caí rápidamente

Como sea, era momento de hacerlo

Ya he comenzado con mi plan, creo que lo hice muy bien en la mañana al no hablar ni responder ninguno de sus saludos

Ahora en la cafetería acabé sentando en el rincón y no en el típico lugar de siempre, mi sitio vacío resaltaba en la mesa de los populares, era una manera de decirle que estaba enojada y que iba en serio

Seguro no se imaginaba que esta rabieta sería la ultima que tendría que soportar

Ilusa Anna Summers

Esto era mi todo o nada

Me tomó toda la noche reunir el valor suficiente para tomar esta decisión y ya no había vuelta atrás

Si había una prueba para mi convicción era esta

Y si había un momento para detener esta agonía antes de que todo se complicara era hoy

Hasta ahora todo salió bien, pero eso se debía a que Anna pareció ignorarme y no prestarme tanta atención, tal vez es porque ella se siente víctima y está esperando a que sea yo quien le pida una disculpa

Pero como un demonio

No lo haré

Sé que es mi culpa, sé que todo es mi culpa

La rabieta de celosa empedernida fue mía

Soy muy consciente de lo idiota que soy

Pero ha sido suficiente

-oye Frost no deberías estar en la mesa de los populares?.-escuché la voz de Tiffany, una compañera de la clase de biología, lanzó una mirada curiosa hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Kristoff, Anna y los demás chicos elite del instituto.-que pasó chica, problemas en el paraíso?

Paraíso...hasta ahora no me había puesto a pensar con que palabra definir la experiencia y el privilegio que he tenido por estar con los populares

La única razón por la que me aceptaron en el grupo fue por Anna

Y si me peleaba con la pelirroja era un hecho de que me expulsarían de su circulo

Era mejor ir asumiendo lo que pasaría, estaba segura de que muchos saltarían de alegría al saber que ya no sería amiga de Anna, especialmente Liz, esa idiota ha sido insufrible desde que llegue aquí

Supongo que el único consuelo que me estoy llevando por cortar mi amistad es que ya no tendré que fingir buena cara con ese grupete de idiotas

Mas que un paraíso estar con ellos ha sido un puto infierno

Todos hipócritas como pocos

Imbéciles que solo veían sus intereses

El mismo Kristoff era así pero que se le iba hacer, y pensar que con toda esa subnormalidad había podido atrapar el corazón de la chica más bonita del instituto

Eso era un merito

Anna era la única que valía la pena y también era la única que no fingía otra careta, siempre actuaba frontal y con su misma personalidad cuando surgía un problema, supongo que esa era la razón por la que todos querían con ella

Aunque también habían otras razones estéticas y físicas importantes por las cuales era popular

-si, creo que no es mi ambiente.-dije encogiéndome de hombros mientras echaba un leve vistazo a la pelirroja la cual parecía no importarle el hecho de que me haya retirado del grupo

No pude evitar sentirme un poco triste

Supongo que parte de mi esperaba una reacción un poco diferente de ella

No lo se

Tal vez quería verla más preocupada por querer resolver las cosas entre las dos

Tal vez quería verla intentando luchar por nuestra amistad

Pero la realidad me decía que no le importaba y eso debería tranquilizarme porque así todo sería más fácil pero específicamente la parte retrasada y subnormal de mí persona quería tener esperanzas; quería seguir siendo su amiga y esperaba el momento indicado para hacer la jugada, aquella parte fantaseaba que en algún momento la relación entre el rubio y la chica de mis sueños por motivos idílicos sufriría una baja y aprovecharía el momento para atacar

Claro que eso era algo demasiado descabellado como para que pudiera ocurrir

Además estaba el hecho de que Anna fuera bien hetero y por esa simple razón toda esperanza moría

Pero si suponíamos que llegado el caso ella se volviera homo o bi por un día y le gustara experimentar sin duda tampoco estaría en su lista para ligarse y llevarse a la cama

Por lo que he podido ver de Anna me he dado cuenta que a ella le interesan las personas extrovertidas, de esas que no les importa nada y que no ponen peros ni excusas, alguien completamente opuesta a mí en todo sentido

De darse el hipotético caso de una Anna homo, la idiota de Liz sería la primera opción y no yo

Felizmente mi parte racional y lógica pisaba tierra y sabía que a Anna le gustaban solo los hombres y dejando eso de lado no se había hecho falsas esperanzas, porque no las tenía, nunca las tuvo y también sabía que la única forma de no joder a la pelirroja era haciéndola a un lado

Y es que Anna podía ser perfecta pero había un maldito defecto bien grande que tenía

Un defecto que la hacía ser más perfecta

"ok, eso no tuvo sentido"

Esa idiota era alguien muy noble y preocupada por los demás

Estoy segura de que si se llegara enterar de mis sentimientos probablemente se deprimiría por no poder corresponderme, si, la conozco lo suficiente como para afirmar que eso ocurriría

Pensar que me pudiera odiar solo porque la veo con otros ojos era una barata excusa para tratar de engañarme a mí misma

Era muy difícil que ella fuese capaz de odiar a alguien

-¿no es tu ambiente?...sabes cuantos chicos quisieran tener la oportunidad de tener un lugar en ese grupo?.-preguntó exaltada Tiffany

Tengo claro que todos quisieran estar en mi lugar

Si supieran el infierno que he tenido que pasar se lo pensarían mejor

Podría decir que solo fue un paraíso cuando estaba con Anna

Pero a la mierda todo lo demás

Ya no tendré que estar en ninguno de los dos lugares

Ni el infierno ni el paraíso

Estaré en la tierra desde ahora

-si, lo sé pero no he podido encajar.-volví a decir echando un vistazo a donde ya nunca me sentaría, pero entonces sucedió lo que no esperaba

En un momento Anna levantó la mirada hacia donde me encontraba y nuestras miradas se cruzaron

Rápidamente traté de evitarla intentando disimular lo más bien que podía, pero no

Todo mi cuerpo se tensó cuando de un momento a otro se puso de pie caminando hacia donde estaba

-vaya parece que Summers no tiene buena pinta.-fue lo que dijo Tiffany con una mueca un tanto curiosa.-no creo que sea a mí a quien esté buscando.-añadió mientras me miraba de reojo

En este punto me encontraba muerta de miedo

Si pudiera escapar lo haría

Tal vez si las circunstancias fueran otras dejaría mi bandeja del almuerzo y correría a la biblioteca a esconderme en la sección C; en la parte más profunda de ese laberinto

-hola Anna.-saludó mi compañera con una sonrisa

La aludida solo asintió levemente mientras seguía mirándome, normalmente ella respondería el saludo

Pero creo que estaba tan molesta y eso no era una buena señal

Como sea, traté de ignorarla volviendo mi atención a la bandeja de comida esperando que se fuera

Pero pasaron los segundos y ella seguía frente a mi

Esperando

-podrías dejarnos un momento a solas.-pidió a Tiffany con una fingida amabilidad, tal vez mi compañera no lo notara pero cuando Anna fingía su voz la inflexión salía muy forzada

Y notar eso fue suficiente para que mis manos comenzaran a sudar

La peliazul se encogió de hombros y solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras se retiraba me lanzó una mirada diciéndome que le has hecho para que esté tan cabreada

"pues no se"

-¿se puede saber qué te pasa?.-soltó agachándose para estar a mi altura

Traté de aparentar que la situación me era indiferente

-que es lo que quieres Summers.-dije mientras seguía con la vista clavada en la bandeja

Aunque no la podía ver; me la imaginaba que estaría con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, dando golpecitos con el pie

-vamos habla de una vez.-volvió a insistir

Que quieres que te diga Anna

¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?

Quieres que te diga que me muero por ti y me estás haciendo daño

No

No te lo diré

Tortúrame todo lo que quieras, mi boca estará cerrada

-ayer dejaste muy en claro las cosas.-señalé poniendo mi mejor expresión desafiante, debía aprovechar que en la discusión que tuvimos ella había dicho una dolorosa verdad

-de que hablas, estabas completamente idiota y lo sabes.-

Claro que lo sabía

Eso lo he tenido muy claro

-bueno ahora sabes porque no tengo amigos.-cité las mismas palabras para refrescarle un poco la memoria.-aunque eso ya lo sabias...

Ella abrió los ojos de sobremanera como si recién se diera cuenta de sus palabras

Y eso me lo esperaba

Tenía la sospecha de que no se había dado cuenta lo que dijo

Nunca antes le había escuchado decir palabras tan hirientes, incluso en las anteriores discusiones que tuvimos jamás se había comportado como ayer

-y...yo no dije eso.-contestó pero podía ver el remordimiento en sus ojos.-e...es decir no fue lo que quise decir.-trataba de corregirse

Pocas veces le había visto tan ansiosa

Por un momento las ganas de seguir con esto se me quitaron y es que yo debería ser la que se estuviera sintiendo culpable y no ella

-no fue lo que quisiste decir?.-repetí irónica y sumamente molesta.-pero porque lo dices...si es la verdad

-no como crees.-

-Anna déjalo así, no quiero hablar contigo.-la interrumpí poniéndome de pie.-no puedes cambiar lo que dijiste, además te estoy haciendo un favor ya que no tendrás que pensar porque rayos te juntas conmigo.-finalicé con dureza escapando, dejándola parada sin posibilidad de responder

Mientras caminaba sentí como me temblaban las piernas; era la primera vez que actuaba de esa manera

Pero no tenía de otra

No podía ser frágil o dudar

Anna es muy ingenua pero no es estúpida

Estoy segura de que hubiera notado si no estaba firme

...

La mañana transcurrió con normalidad, las clases se tranquilizaron, en la hora de matemáticas no he visto que Anna volviera a fijar su atención en mí, en ningún momento volteó a verme o si quiera mirarme de reojo

Ha estado concentrada tomando nota del profesor y de los ejercicios de cálculo que vendrán la próxima semana

De tanto en tanto ha conversado con Kristoff que tiene la suerte de sentarse a su lado en estas clases

Sé que me veo como una idiota porque en todo momento no he despejado la vista de ella, he estado esperando a que dé la vuelta y me lance una mirada pidiendo disculpas otra vez

"Como deseo que des la vuelta"

Pero no, incluso la veo reír ante un estúpido comentario que dice el rubio como si no hubiera sucedido nada

Como si el hecho de que nuestra amistad se fuera a la mierda no importara un poco

Lo cierto es que así debía ser no?

Aunque me sintiera mal que ella no le diera tanta vuelta al asunto o no se hiciera un lío en la cabeza por mí, así debía ser; es decir no merezco ser tan importante

Y por como la estoy viendo ahora me doy cuenta de que no lo soy y eso es muy deprimente pero a la vez me tranquiliza ya que me dolería más verla triste por mi culpa

El final de clases llega

Salgo un poco mas ansiosa de lo normal hacía el gimnasio

Casi me olvidaba que tenía que anotarme y empezar el curso extracurricular obligatorio, ya que hoy era el último día para hacer eso y no podía posponerlo mas

Las opciones eran variadas en cuanto a los cursos y talleres, danza, teatro, música, incluso lectura, al final decidí por ponerme en el club de básquet femenino del instituto, si había algo en lo que era buena además de los videojuegos era en básquet, claro que no era una estrella, pero si me gustaba practicarlo

Parecía la mejor opción pero después de enterarme de que las practicas eran inter diarias y de casi dos horas me arrepentí al instante

"maldición"

La Capitana Elise Mirai se sorprendió mucho al ver mi nombre inscrito

-en serio Elsa?.-la mirada de incredulidad al ver mi nombre en la lista fue muy elocuente.-

-fui casi obligada, ya sabes hoy era el último día para inscribirme para los créditos extra.-respondí encogiéndome de hombros

Elise era rubia, de ojos claros y tenía una contextura muy delicada, yo debería ser la sorprendida de que ella fuese la capitana del equipo, si había algo que le ayudaba era su altura, me pasaba por unos cuantos centímetros

-claro tenía que ser por obligación.-señaló entre risas.-ok bueno anda a los vestidores y escoge el uniforme que se te dé más a la talla y prepárate porque hoy será tu primer día de entrenamiento

-¿qué?!.-

...

Suspiré cansada

Menudo viernes para acabar la semana

No solo había mandado a la mierda mi relación con Anna sino que también fui un asco en mi primer día de entrenamiento, aunque si tenía que ver el lado positivo pensé que me iría peor, además que el ambiente no fue tan hostil como esperaba

Las compañeras tuvieron buena onda conmigo, no sé si era porque aun creían que pertenecía al grupete de populares o porque realmente eran así, como fuese el caso entre tanto desastre debo decir no ha sido tan malo

Llegué a casa destrozada físicamente

Lo primero que haré ahora será darme una ducha y tirarme a la cama y no despertar nunca mas

Ese sería mis planes de fin de semana

Lo primero que vi al abrir la puerta fue a mamá corriendo de un lado para el otro porque hoy tenía doble turno en el trabajo

-oh querida porque tan tarde.- preguntó al verme aparecer cual fantasma

-los créditos extra.-solté un tanto escueta sin poder evitar sonreír viendo lo desesperada que se encontraba, se parecía a mí como cuando cada mañana se me hacía tarde para alistarme.-era ultimo día.-

-oh ya veo eso quiere decir que elegiste básquet.-mamá me conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber qué era lo único que podría haber elegido.-que bueno querido, por cierto Anna está arriba no le hagas esperar

-que?!.-debo decir que me quedé en silencio durante unos momentos tratando de procesar sus palabras...no podía creer que lo dijera en serio, ahora que lo pensaba mamá aun no sabía nada de la pelea entre nosotras.-como es que la dejaste entrar.-reclamé entrando en razón

-acaso no debía?.-respondió con un tono casi irónico.-bueno ella me dijo que tenían que arreglar un asunto importante, en fin yo ya me tengo que ir, solo no la hagas esperar

-como que así...dile que se vaya.-estaba enojada, al menos fingí estarlo

-oh; así que están peleadas.-expresó acomodándose los tacones.-mira no sé qué ha pasado entre ustedes pero es mejor que se arreglen, Anna es una buena chica y estoy segura que tu provocaste el problema.-finalizó la charla dejándome con la palabra en la boca

Me tomé el rostro un tanto desencajada

Se me había olvidado el hecho de decirle que Anna ya no era mi amiga

Aunque dejando eso de lado probablemente igual la hubiera dejado entrar y es que maldición, la pelirroja caía tan bien a todo el mundo que era imposible que no se ganara a mis padres y se los llevara al bolsillo

A tal punto de que en alguna que otra discusión que habíamos tenido ellos se ponían siempre del lado de Summers

Lo cierto es que tenía razón

Yo siempre era la que causaba las discusiones así que no tenía mucho que reclamar

Pero ahora era diferente

Como se suponía que debía enfrentar a Anna

Mierda si no hubiera tenido que entrenar

Quizás habría evitado esto

Me quedé un rato en la sala pensando que decir y hacer

Debía seguir con mi personaje y hacerle entender que sus palabras han sido lo suficientemente dolorosas como para que no haya forma de arreglarnos mas

Tenía que mostrarme tan ofendida y enojada para que se lo crea

Sin embargo si ella se ha tomado la molestia de esperarme en mi propia habitación seguramente querrá que esto tenga un final diferente

"debería dejar de ser tu amiga"

Si fuera tan valiente le diría lo que pienso pero...mierda

Anna es muy ingenua

Estoy segura de que otra chica se hubiera dado cuenta de mis sentimientos

He dejado muchas pistas, incluso hasta creo que Kristoff y algún otro idiota de los populares tienen sus sospechas y por eso que no me pasan

-terminemos con esto.-me dije entre susurros

Apreté los puños y subí para enfrentarla

La primera imagen que veo al abrir la puerta de mi habitación es a ella parada con una expresión seria y una mirada desafiante

-en serio?...qué diablos haces aquí.-fue lo primero que dije fingiendo indiferencia y colocando mi mochila a un costado.- que es lo que quieres Summers.-

-tenemos que hablar.-respondió con el mismo tono desafiante.-no entiendo qué diablos te sucede pero te has comportado como una idiota y lo sabes

"claro que lo sé"

-ok, has venido para decirme que soy una idiota?.-contesté con ironía.-ok, si ya te sientes mejor puedes irte y no regresar porque si no te has dado cuenta déjame aclararte la situación.-siseé.-ya no quiero ser tu amiga Summers, no quiero tener nada que ver contigo.-le lancé un empujón para apartarla del camino

Sé que mi actitud y forma de actuar estaba siendo muy miserable pero no tenía otra opción

No hay otra manera

-ya no quieres que seamos amigas?.-preguntó incrédula.-dios tan idiota puedes ser, que diablos quieres que te diga, quieres que me disculpe por lo de ayer?, tú deberías ser quien debería estar disculpándose.-bramó ofuscada.-no yo!

Rodé los ojos en señal de que me importaba una mierda sus palabras

Aunque solo fuese una fachada pues estaba que me moría de miedo

Si ella se diera cuenta probablemente todo se vendría abajo

-en serio Anna mejor vete.-solté con desprecio esperando que no se diera cuenta de mis verdaderas intenciones

-dios a veces eres tan imbécil.-

Negué con la cabeza

-ambas sabemos que es cierto Anna, ahora ya no podrás ponerte a pensar porque eres mi amiga porque esto se ha terminado.-contesté volviendo a enfocarme en lo mismo.-te estoy haciendo un favor, además ahora sabes porque no tengo amigos.-vuelvo a repetir sus palabras

Y pareció tener el efecto deseado pues esa expresión de ofendida cambió de golpe, fue como si se diera cuenta de que ese tonto comentario lo causó todo

Que ingenua

-n...no...no era lo que quería decir.-

-no querías?...acaso quieres retractarte?...pero si es lo que piensas, siempre pensaste así de mi.-ataqué por ese lado sensible aunque yo sabía que eso no era verdad

Al contrario, Anna siempre tuvo esa tonta idea de que podía ser el tipo de persona que podía caer bien a los demás

-n...no, yo no...

-no trates de negarlo.-la interrumpí.-solo déjalo así y vete.-no le debía dejar tiempo para que pensara

Cuando ella se encuentra acorralada tiende a cometer errores

Se deja llevar por los impulsos y las emociones

Solo tenía que presionarla un poco más y cedería

Llevaba una clara ventaja ya que no solo conocía sus horarios como si fuera una de esas locas acosadoras obsesionadas; también sabía muchas otras cosas, detalles de su personalidad, esos gestos sutiles que pasarían desapercibidos para la mayoría de la gente pero no para mi

Conocía sus muecas o los movimientos de las manos que hacía cuando se ponía nerviosa, como tocarse el hombro derecho con la otra mano cuando se sentía desesperada, así como lo estaba haciendo justo ahora

Cuando se enojaba tendía a arrugar la nariz

Si estaba feliz o alegre la sonrisa que le salía era genuina porque cuando la fingía se le formaba pequeños hoyuelos en las mejillas

Conocía todos esos detalles, creo que sabía mas de ella que de mí misma

La estuve estudiando todo este tiempo y eso era una clara señal de que se me estaba escapando de las manos

"lo siento Anna"

-ya lárgate.-espeté de mala manera mientras pasaba de largo hacia mi armario a buscar un poco de ropa pensando que necesitaba ducharme pues aunque ya lo había hecho en el instituto sentí que aun seguía sucia

Por lo que estaba haciendo era un hecho de que no podría lavar mi culpa

Como fuese el caso creo que lo estaba haciendo bien

Ella no podía hablar

No tenía como responder

Se sentía atrapada y porque le hice ver que ella era la culpable de esta situación

Su silencio me tranquilizaba y me daba la confianza suficiente para seguir asediándola

Sonreí de medio lado mientras pensando en la siguiente jugada

Le di la espalda ignorándola por completo; haciéndole creer que ya no me importaba

El mensaje estaba claro; terminar con esta amistad de mierda es definitiva

Espero que los segundos transcurran viendo el momento adecuado para volver a atacar

Ella se quedó inmóvil, perdida sin saber que hacer

-sigues aquí?.-giré el rostro suficientemente confiada pero todo se fue a la mierda cuando vi que lloraba

No me esperaba eso

Las lágrimas silenciosas cayeron al suelo

Me di cuenta de que le estaba haciendo más daño de lo que creía

-Elsa sabes que no pienso eso de ti.-apenas y pudo hablar antes de que su voz saliera quebrada.-

Este escenario no lo vi venir

Esperaba que se fuera molesta como ayer

Esperaba que me insultara o en el peor de los casos una bofetada en el rostro por lo enojada que estaría

Pero no esto...

-d...de...deja de llorar.-intenté seguir dura y fría pero era insoportable verla así

Sobre todo sabiendo que era la razón por la que sufría

-por favor Elsa no estés molesta conmigo.-dijo en un tono de ruego mientras se abalanzaba sobre mi en un abrazo desesperado.-en serio disculpa no es lo que pienso de ti, no estés molesta por favor

El contacto hizo que todo mi cuerpo comenzara a temblar dando ligeros espasmos

Su maldito aroma inundó mis sentidos

Ese aroma natural a vainilla que tanto que encantaba

-Anna solo vete, no ruegues que te ves patética.-agregué intentando seguir en mi papel de mala

Si no tuviera fuerza de voluntad, su ruego hubiera sido suficiente para quebrarme

Estaríamos amistadas si fuera débil

-no me importa, solo no estés enojada por favor.-volvió a decir con ese tono frágil por los sollozos.-no me importa si me veo patética, solo no estés molesta conmigo.-

"Y no lo estoy maldita niña inocente"

"Eres tan idiota que no te das cuenta de lo que siento por ti"

"Eres tan densa que no puedes ver lo que me ocasionas con solo un estúpido abrazo"

"que tu patético ruego me hace dudar de mi propia existencia"

-o te vas de una maldita vez o te obligaré a hacerlo.-finalicé pero mi voz me parecía traicionarme y no salió tan amenazadora como esperaba.-

-no lo haré...golpéame no me importa, no te dejaré hasta que me perdones.-dijo aferrando sus brazos a mi cuello

"Porque eres así Anna"

"ves porque todo el mundo está enamorada de ti?"

"eres muy inocente y no te das cuenta de mis intenciones"

"no te das cuenta de lo que quiero tener contigo"

No tienes idea de lo que quiero hacerte ahora mismo...incluso describirlo sería vergonzoso... no se trata de ser amorosa, ni tiene que ver con los sentimientos, es más bien perverso

no tienes ni puta idea las ganas que tengo de arrinconarte contra la pared y hacerte mía

Si no tuviera la fuerza de voluntad en serio lo haría porque seamos sinceras tengo mucha más fuerza que tú y si quisiera te sometería ahora mismo o bien podría chantajearte emocionalmente para que te "perdone"

Lo podría hacer si quisiera

Y me muero por hacerlo

Pero no estaría bien

No sería correcto

O si?

-deja de actuar como una niña tonta y suéltame.-esto tenía que morir aquí, aunque por dentro estaba comenzando a sentirme incomoda por lo que ese simple contacto estaba causando en mi mente y mi cuerpo

-no, ya te dije golpéame si quieres pero no te dejaré hasta que me perdones.-volvió a repetir decidida

Si no tuviera la fuerza de voluntad ahora mismo estarías en problemas

Pero si sigues así comenzaré a dudar

y eso será un problema

no solo para ti

sino para las dos

ya que ahora mismo el hecho de aprovecharme no sonaba tan mal

 **c...**

* * *

bueno eso fue todo

que creen que haga Elsa

esto se va a prender por como va la cosa


	3. Chapter 3

hola a todo el mundo

Wow, me ha emocionado sus comentarios y debo decir que me ha agradado un monton

y me ha motivado a seguir escribiendo por eso aqui la conti para ustedes

espero y les guste

* * *

 **DEBERIA DEJAR DE SER TU AMIGA**

 **CAP. 3**

* * *

Estaba delirando

su abrazo, ese simple gesto hizo que mi mente volara en ese mar de dudas y desconciertos

Mi cuerpo también reaccionaba como no debería y poco me faltaba para que perdiera toda capacidad de razonamiento y autocontrol

Y ella

Maldición ella no se daba cuenta que era la maldita culpable

"tonta pelirroja"

y claro que es una tonta, una idiota por darme falsas esperanzas haciéndome creer cosas que eran

No soy tan importante, pero gracias a esos detalles, a esas lagrimas; estaba comenzando a dudar

Y sentí que podría manipular este inconveniente a mi favor

A lo mejor y podría ceder a mis chantajes por más perversos y obscenos que estos fueran

¿Debería intentarlo?

claro que no

Además, qué diablos ganaría haciéndolo

¿Acaso de verdad ella sería capaz de hacer esa idiotez por mí?

¿Acaso yo sería capaz de usar nuestra amistad para manipularla?

"Soy una completa mierda"

Ella solo estaba tratando de disculparse y en lo único que pensaba es en lo bien que se sentía que sus pechos tocaran los míos, aunque la ropa era un estorbo, la sensación era suficiente para aturdir mis sentidos

"No tienes idea de lo que me estás haciendo Anna"

-ya es suficiente.-volví a decir mientras la apartaba de un tirón, usé tanta fuerza que tropezó por la brusquedad

La escuché susurrar mi nombre dolida por mi fria actitud

Esa tonta no sabía que estaba jugando con fuego

Si supiera cuantas veces he deseado tener este tipo de contacto físico, se lo pensaría dos veces

Si supiera cuantas veces he soñado con un simple leve roce de nuestras manos

No tiene idea de que solo una caricia en mi mejilla bastaría para sentirme feliz una semana

Debo admitir que he aprovechado bien los momentos que tuvimos alguna vez, cuando jugábamos video juegos y necesitaba que le enseñara a cómo manejar o hacer un combo de Chum li en el SF V, me ganaba el día tocando sus manos y sintiendo esa caricia como si fuera un idílico roce al cielo

Así de loca y obsesionada me has tenido todo este tiempo

Y me sigues teniendo

"pero esto termina aquí"

No tenías idea lo que me estaba costando seguir con esta farsa para que te alejaras de mi

Deberías agradecerme porque bien podría aprovecharme de tu estúpida inocencia

De tu maldita y ciega inocencia

Otra persona lo haría

Así como también otra persona si se hubiera dado cuenta de mis sentimientos mucho antes de que estuviéramos en estas circunstancias

Demasiadas señales que no has podido ver y que tus amigos si lo han visto

Señales que he intentado reprimir pero se me han escapado porque lo que siento por ti me ha sobrepasado

Ha sido demasiado

-Elsa...-dijiste mi nombre en un intento por tratando de hacerme cambiar de opinión

Pero tu ruego no te funcionará

Deberías agradecerme

Si supieras lo obsesionada que estoy lo entenderías

Así toda ingenua estoy segura de que lo harías

-ya no somos amigas.-me plante con firmeza tratando de que mi voz no me delatara y que alguna palabra saliera quebrada.-lárgate de una vez

Debía agradecer lo despistada que eras

Ya que si no fueras así estaría en problemas

Las señales han estado ahí; solo tenías que verme

He sido un desastre tratando de lidiar con mis sentimientos

"tonta pelirroja"

Me gustas a rabiar, te deseo tanto que me llegas a desesperar

Es tan grande lo que siento por ti que hacerte mía no bastaría para saciarme

Y cualquiera podría haberlo notado con tan solo mirarme a los ojos como lo estabas haciendo tú justo ahora

Pero seguías sin darte cuenta maldita despistada

-p...e...eres una idiota.-gritó frustrada mientras las lágrimas volvían asomarse mostrando su dolor

Hastiada y sin poder soportar se fue dejándome sola

Caí de rodillas desolada y abatida

No había forma de describir el vacío tan grande que estaba sintiendo

Ni podía ni llorar

Quería hacerlo, pero las lágrimas no salían, irónico y es que la sensación que sentía era la peor del mundo

de verdad quería esto?

¿Qué era lo que esperaba?

¿Acaso quería que no se fuera?

Si tenía que ser sincera conmigo misma esperaba que ella siguiera luchando

Siguiera intentando ganarse mis disculpas

Supongo que quería seguir viendo hasta que punto le importaba nuestra amistad

"que patético"

...

Pasó el fin de semana de una manera tortuosamente lenta

Las pocas veces que he tenido la oportunidad de salir no he podido resistir las ganas de ver la puerta de su casa esperando que estuviera ahí

Las ganas de verla han sido insufribles

Al final mi autocontrol no duró mucho

Por más que me dijera a mí misma que tenía que parar no lo pude resistir y me quedé todo el sábado mirando a través de mi ventana, esperando que pasara como si fuera la maldita acosadora de siempre

Y claro que la vi, a eso de las 10 de la noche noté el típico Porsche negro estacionado al costado, lo reconocí casi de inmediato y me sentí a morir cuando vi salir primero a Kristoff fingiendo ser un caballero para abrirle la puerta a mi ex...ex amiga

Era extraño que siguiera sintiéndome celosa al contemplar la escena ya que se suponía que un día antes había matado nuestra amistad

Ya de por si era una tortura ver juntos a la parejita, creo que de alguna forma idiota creía que no me sentiría tan mal si los volvía a ver pero que equivocada estaba

Se sintió peor

Mucho peor

El saber que ya no éramos amigas aumentó ese sentimiento de dolor

Apagué las luces para que ninguno se diera cuenta que los espiaba a escondidas

Sé que era una mala idea seguir viéndolos pero no lo podía evitar, definitivamente me encantaba hacerme daño

Sufría con la imagen, tal vez me lo merecía

Pero el golpe mas letal vino segundos después cuando se acercaron para darse mimos

"Tan enamorados"

No había que ser alguien perspicaz para darse cuenta de que ese idiota y Anna realmente estaban enamorados, se veía en sus caras, por eso fue que nunca me sentí con una oportunidad, claro dejando el hecho de que Anna fuera hetero de todas maneras

Se veía en los ojos de la pelirroja ese brillo de intensa felicidad que solo mostraba cuando miraba al rubio

Sé que Kristoff era un idiota que no la merecía, incluso si me daban a elegir habían mejores chicos que babeaban por Anna

Y quien no

Anna era la razón de que medio instituto quisiera estar en los zapatos del capitán de futbol; yo también me encontraba dentro de ese grupo

Siempre le tuve envidia

Y como no hacerlo si era el único que tenía el privilegio de besarla en los labios

Apreté los puños furiosa, aguantando las ganas de gritar mientras contemplaba con horror la fatídica escena

Esa maldita imagen fue de pesadilla, sentí como si un cuchillo se clavara en mi pecho

Frustrada y después de ver como una de las manos del rubio se acentuaba en la cadera de mi ex mejor amiga me digné por evitar seguir sufriendo tirándome a la cama intentando aguantar las ganas de volver a mirar

Esa fue la última vez que vi a Summers durante el fin de semana

El domingo estuve tan decaída que no tenía fuerzas para hacer nada

Así y gracias a mi instinto de auto preservación pude aguantar la tentación de mirar la casa de enfrente durante todo el día

Ahora que era lunes seguía igual de decaída y tenía pensado no ir a clases, solo para no verla, el mejor plan que se me ocurría era fingir estar enferma pero dios

No había manera de que engañara a mamá

Resignada fui al instituto

Era un hecho que la vería todo el día ya que los lunes coincidíamos en todos los horarios

Ahora es cuando me arrepentía de haber armado mi horario pensando en ella

Nunca se me pasó por la mente que terminaría peleándome

Bueno tampoco sabía que terminaría como una loca obsesionada

El salón se comenzó a llenar y en cualquier momento ocurriría

Estaba nerviosa sentada en un rincón deseando que no viniera, a ver si por lo menos tendría un día más respiro, pero como si la maldita suerte me dijera "vete a la mierda querida" la vi llegar y como si supiera que era lo que me causaba más dolor, le pareció genial venir acompañada del rubio

Claro; al igual que yo había armado mi horario para intentar coincidir en los cursos...Anna había armado el suyo pensando en su novio

Intenté desviar la mirada tratando de ignorarla pero no pude evitar observarla de reojo

Estaba bellísima como siempre, los vaqueros apretados resaltaban sus atributos de una manera increíble, puntos extras para sus largas piernas y esas duras y redondas nalgas, se podía apreciar el quiebre sensual de su cintura y las curvas que se formaba mientras se subía la vista

Una maldita belleza no solo de rostro sino también de cuerpo entero acompañada de una personalidad dulce y carismática como diablos no iba a ser popular

Era imposible que no lo fuera

Vi algunos de los compañeros de lado como la miraban con deseo y parecían estar totalmente hipnotizados con esos jeans negros; porque maldición la muy idiota resaltaba fácilmente entre la mayoría

Si no estuviéramos peleadas probablemente tendría la misma cara de Robert, que poco le faltaba para que su baba cayera sobre su libro de historia

Durante la primera clase en ningún momento noté que volteara a verme y eso aunque debería tranquilizarme también me ponía triste porque por mas que no lo quisiera admitir una parte de mi seguía pensando que ella aun tenía ganas de disculparse y reparar las cosas

Esa maldita parte obsesiva de mi pensaba que ella me seguiría rogando para que siguiéramos siendo amigas

Esa maldita parte me engañaba fantaseando con esa posibilidad, provocaba que imaginara a la pelirroja arrodillada pidiéndome perdón y tal vez así lo pensaría un poco, aunque claro no le sería fácil, tendría que rogarme mucho para que se ganara mis disculpas

"sí, claro"

Dejando de lado esas escenas que jamás iban a ocurrir tenía que pensar que era lo que debía hacer de ahora en adelante ya que sería imposible que la evitara por los horarios que coincidían en todo momento

Estaba contra las cuerdas

Aunque tal vez me hacía un lio y quizás ella sería quien me ahorraría el problema evitándome a mi

Bueno, la lógica decía que el primer paso para seguir adelante era ignorarla; hacer como si no existiera

Un trabajo que me iba a costar sangre, sudor y lagrimas ya que verla ignorarme durante toda la primera clase ha sido tan fuerte que he pensado ponerme de pie e ir donde ella a pedirle disculpas

Así es

Contrario a mis estúpidas fantasías; la realidad es que soy yo la que se estaba muriendo por volver a hablar con ella

Y me pregunté donde diablos había quedado mi fuerza de voluntad?

Bueno supongo que se fue a la mierda y me ha dejado abandonada

-Señorita Frost tiene el enunciado?.-me levanté un tanto sobresaltada al escuchar al profesor Martins mencionar mi apellido

He estado tan pérdida en mis pensamientos que no me he dado cuenta de que tema estamos tocando ni cuál ha sido la pregunta

-Pe...Perdón?.-solté un tanto avergonzada mientras miraba a los costados esperando que alguien me diera una mano y me dijera que era lo que tenía que decir, en que página estaba o lo que sea

Pasaron unos segundos y se empezaron a escuchar las risas de mis compañeros

-pagina 92, ejercicio 5.-aclaró el profesor acomodándose los lentes, y ese era el típico gesto que hacía cuando estaba encabronado.-vamos Frost más atención en clases.-

Asentí avergonzada con una leve disculpa que estoy seguro nadie escuchó

...

Lo que había pasado en clases era un claro síntoma de que Anna seguía en mi cabeza, mucho más que nunca, así que por ese motivo he preferido evitar la cafetería y ahora estaba sentada en el ala izquierda de la biblioteca del instituto, es uno de los lugares en donde me siento más cómoda y puedo estar tranquila sin que nadie me moleste

Casi nadie viene a este lugar, la mayoría de los chicos que vienen a estudiar se acomodaban en el centro

Lo último que quería era verla

No estaba segura si podría soportar seguir así

Por alguna extraña razón la sensación se ha vuelto más desagradable que antes

Estaba muerta de celos y rabia porque Kristoff seguía a su lado

Si esa boba no hubiera sido tan buena conmigo nada de esto estaría pasando

Debería culparla

Realmente quisiera hacerlo pero no sería justo

Además tengo claro que he sido una mierda como amiga y si me había soportado hasta este punto debía darle la medalla a la paciencia por haber sido una buena amiga

una chica demasiado increíble

Me hubiera gustado saber hasta dónde hubiera llegado nuestra amistad pero tenía que cortarlo

Si no era Kristoff seria alguien más, seria cualquier otra persona...cualquiera otra menos yo

Y eso hubiera acabado conmigo

No es como si no estuviera muy lejos de esa situación de todas formas

-ya deja de pensar en eso tonta.-me dije a mí misma mientras lanzaba un pesado suspiro y volvía la atención al libro de geometría, sé que era un curso que me lo sabía al derecho y al revés pero no encontré nada más interesante que hacer

Quizás debería buscar el problema más difícil de los propuesto a ver si podía resolverlo

Todo sea por quitarme de la cabeza a la pelirroja

Lamentablemente no dio buenos resultados

Mi atención solo dura unos pocos minutos antes de que mi mente volviera a preguntarse si las decisiones que he tomado han sido las correctas y cuando no encuentro una respuesta convincente porque maldición no la hay me vuelvo a replantear todo mi tonto plan y no solo eso,

Minutos después comienzo a divagar; pensando en los posibles escenarios

Lo último que me faltaba era imaginar como hubiera sido si a Anna le hubieran atraído las chicas

En ese universo ¿Habría tenido alguna chance?

Basándonos en mi mala suerte y el tipo de chico que le gusta...definitivamente no

Habría estado lejos de ser una opción

Tan lejos como lo estoy en el mundo real, así de triste era la verdad

Mientras sigo intentando concentrarme el sonido de unos pasos cerca interrumpe mi monologo mental

Me quité los audífonos para escuchar mejor y ver de quien se trataba, el sonido vino del otro lado del estante, pero poco a poco se acercaba al cubículo

Y entonces pensé que debía estar delirando

Eso era lo que quería creer cuando apareció Anna

La chica responsable que mi cabeza esté a punto de colapsar y caer en el borde de la locura

Rápidamente bajé la vista intentando no prestar atención, pero me fue imposible

Mis manos comenzaron a sudar en una clara señal de que estaba a punto de entrar en pánico

Y mientras la crisis daba inicio me pregunté que diablos hacía aquí

Mi miedo era tan fuerte que incluso no me atreví a respirar, ni hacer ningún ruido que pudiera llamar su atención

Me sentía como un conejo que no pudo encontrar un escondite y estaba paralizado de terror esperando que el zorro se apiade y la deje vivir un día mas

Mi instinto de supervivencia me decía que la ignorara y es lo que hice

Los pasos se escucharon más cerca y la sentí pasar por mi lado, en ese instante mi corazón se detuvo esperando que dijera algo; esperando que siguiera luchando por nosotras

Felizmente no ocurrió nada, es más; creo que tampoco se tomó la molestia de mirarme

"no era tan importante"

Ella fue la que me ignoró y creo que realmente no tenía idea de que me encontraba aquí

"deja de pensar que todo es por ti" me dije a mí misma un tanto frustrada y enojada y es que a veces podía ser muy estúpida creyendo que tal vez y solo tal vez era lo suficientemente importante como para que viniera hasta aquí solo para hablar conmigo

Definitivamente no lo era

Además de eso yo había sido la mala en nuestra relación de amigas así que no me merecía su atención, ni sus ganas, ni su tiempo

Tampoco merecía que me perdonara por lo que había hecho

Y aun así, sabiendo todo eso mi tonto corazón esperaba...rogaba porque lo hiciera

Sonreí con tristeza mientras volvía a fingir prestar atención a mi lectura, no era bueno seguir viéndola porque empezaría a delirar de maneras muy extrañas, además que el dolor se haría más intenso

-no pienses que he venido aquí por ti.-como si leyera mi mente escuché su voz con una tonada fría y despectiva que me congeló.-solo estoy buscando un libro.-añadió matando todas mis ganas

Sentí un leve escalofrío recorrer mi espalda mientras levantaba la mirada, ella seguía dándome la espalda y realmente pude ver que si efectivamente estaba buscando un boletín en los estantes

Me quedé en silencio sin saber si era buena idea decirle algo y responder a sus palabras

Definitivamente quedarme callada era la mejor opción y es que si decía alguna palabra podría dar pie a una discusión que seguro perdería

Tragué saliva mientras me secaba las manos disimuladamente frotando mi pantalón, los segundos pasaron y comencé a desesperarme

Sé que solo debía mantenerme en silencio y esperar a que se marchara, pero era tan difícil

Su sola presencia me estaba poniendo contra las cuerdas

No hacía falta que dijera o hiciera nada; solo tenía que estar ahí en silencio para ponerme de rodillas

"no hables" me lo repetí muchas veces esperando que se fuera

pero no lo hizo

Seguía buscando

Suspiré entre dientes mientras alzaba la vista con disimulo y de nuevo el dolor se asomó en mi pecho al ver que me miraba con esa expresión tan distante e indiferente

Tan lejana

Tan inalcanzable

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, siempre fue inalcanzable por más cercanas que llegamos a ser, aun cuando caminábamos juntas a casa no me sentía que estaba a su lado, tal vez es porque quería estar con ella de otra forma

Aquella diferente a la de ser solo amigas

Maldición se me había olvidado todas las veces que desee que me viera con otros ojos, fueron tantas noches...tantos llantos

Sabía que el día que la perdería sufriría, pero no creí que tanto, es mucho más de lo que imaginaba

Y era curioso porque perderla solo era una manera de decirlo porque nunca tuve la oportunidad de que fuera mía

-oh lo encontré.-la escuché decir muy efusiva y antes de que girara y viera mi cara de idiota volví a fijar la vista en las páginas de mi libro

Volví a fingir

Volví a la realidad

Y volví a sentir esa opresión en el pecho

"solo no digas nada" rogué en silencio esperando que se marchara

Pero no iba a pasar

Debía hacerme a la idea de que vendría algún comentario hiriente o algo así

Felizmente y por algún extraño milagro de dios ella se fue sin decir nada

Y contrario a lo que esperaba eso hizo que me sintiera aun peor

Mientras intentaba volver a prestar atención a las ecuaciones lineales no pude evitar desear haber escuchado su voz

Cualquier palabra

Solo una palabra para que mi tonto corazón siguiera teniendo esperanzas

-que idiota puedo ser.-dije con una leve sonrisa ocultando mi frustración y tristeza

¿Pero era mejor así no?

 **c...**

* * *

Nos vemos =D


	4. Chapter 4

hi

* * *

 **DEBERÍA** **DEJAR DE SER TU AMIGA**

 **CAP. 4**

* * *

-Wow pero mira que belleza.-escuché decir a Stefan mientras Robert asomaba la cabeza para ver la foto y dar un sonoro silbido, de esos que los dedica cuando un trasero bonito pasa por la calle-no sabes las ganas que le tengo...-añadió con unas ansias que se le notaba en la voz la posible erección que tenía

Yo solo miré de reojo la escena, era difícil que no me llamara la atención cuando hablaban tan fuerte

Asomé la vista para ver la foto

Tenía curiosidad de saber quien los había puesto tan guarros

Ver la imagen Anna Summers no me sorprendió

La pelirroja había colgado una galería en su muro de facebook, fotos de su pequeño paseo del día sábado a las playas del Este acompañado de su grupo de amigos, de esos idiotas populares, la noticia se había disparado el domingo en la mañana cuando Liz puso en su muro una primera imagen de la escapada que se dieron y casi minutos después corrió por boca de todos que los populares fueron de viaje a las playas durante el fin de semana

Los comentarios no se hicieron esperar en las redes preguntando a Liz quienes habían sido los afortunados a ir de viaje pero no dio más información de la necesaria, la única pista que soltó fue en la descripción de la foto, que se leía textualmente "A disfrutar un gran fin de semana" acompañada de una imagen de la idiota con esa típica pose con los dedos en señal de victoria mirando a la cámara, de fondo se veían a los demás chicos que estaban sentados que también miraban con una leve sonrisa

Entre ellos estaban Clare, la castaña ricachona y que seguramente de ella había salido esa grandiosa idea, gastos incluidos, a su lado se encontraba Abigail, Edward y sentados más atrás había una pareja abrazada un tanto indiferentes a la foto, Anna y Kristoff, pegados lado a lado abrazados con una sonrisa en su rostro

Ver esa maldita foto fue peor que recibir un golpe en el estómago; malogró todo mi domingo, estaba tan tranquila desayunando pensando que sería el típico y aburrido último día de la semana hasta que recibí la notificación en mi celular, era un mensaje de Jennifer; como ahora pertenecía al equipo de básquet del instituto, las chicas me habían incluido en su grupo de Whatsapp y pues ahí es donde vi la foto de esa hipócrita

" **wow miren chicas les dije que viajarían, me debes una Ash** " fue el comentario que venía con una clara alusión a una apuesta que tenía con Ashley, y es que la pelicorta del equipo estaba totalmente muerta por Edward y había estado trabajando en su relación para ver si tenía chances, lo cierto es que se habían hecho amigos, incluso antes de que me echaran de los populares algunas veces los había visto interactuar de lo más natural

Ashley creía ciegamente que si iban a organizar una salida le invitarían, sin embargo Jennifer no creía lo mismo y le advirtió que se cuidara, según información que tenía, los populares saldrían este fin de semana, en definitiva Ash le dio la contra porque estaba segura que de ser cierto la invitarían y por eso se armó la tonta apuesta

Esa discusión pasó un jueves y el domingo con una prueba tan contundente se vio quien tenía razón

No pude evitar sentirme mal por mi compañera de equipo y es que aun cuando apenas la estaba conociendo, sé que era una buena chica, me caía bien como casi todas, estaba segura de que debió ser un duro golpe pues ni respondió ni dijo nada después de ver la foto

No me sorprendía que Edward no le haya avisado, ese rubio tenía un afán de engatusar a las chicas de curso; así y jugar con sus presas, hacerse el importante, pero era un idiota como todos, seguramente le hizo creer a Ashley que tenía esperanzas

Quería pensar que no pero tal vez ya había conseguido lo que quería de Ash y ahora ya no le importaba y es que la fama de ser un casanova no era por nada, en las fiestas que me invitaron cuando estaba en el grupete siempre lo veía afanarse con alguna desconocida solo para llevársela a la cama, se podría decir que no perdía el tiempo

Tenía la fe de que Ashley aún no hubiera caído pero no podía estar segura, esperaba que no pero a saber si ya lo habían hecho

Como sea, enterarme de que los chicos se habían ido de viaje respondía a mi pregunta de porque el día domingo Anna llegó casi a medianoche a casa

No pude evitar retomar mi papel de maniática obsesiva y aunque me moría de sueño por el entrenamiento de 8 horas me quedé en mi habitación, ahí sentada mirando a través de la ventana esperando a que viniera

Se había hecho una maldita rutina esperar el tiempo que fuese necesario solo para verla entrar a su casa; y no me quedaba tranquila ni me iba a dormir hasta que no la viera pasar por su puerta

"que enferma estoy"

-tu qué piensas Frost, como se ve tu ex mejor amiga.-la pregunta me devolvió a la realidad, levanté la vista mientras Robert mostraba una mirada curiosa a su idiota compañero.-a que esta buena no?.-añadió mientras me mostraba la fotografía más de cerca

Usar la palabra "buena" para describir cómo era el cuerpo de Anna era una definición que distaba mucho de la realidad

Demasiado lejos

La foto en cuestión que había hecho babear a los idiotas mostraba a una Summers de cuerpo entero llevando un bikini celeste, nunca la había visto con un traje tan diminuto, ni de esa manera

Nunca había tenido esa grata oportunidad que estaba teniendo ahora

Se veía jodidamente hermosa , todo, absolutamente todo de ella caía en la perfección hecha mujer, Esa hermosa sonrisa posando de una manera un tanto sugerente, llevando la mano que tenía libre debajo de su busto intentando levantarlo para dar la apariencia de un escote más voluptuoso y dejar nada a la imaginación seguramente lo hacía a propósito para quemar el cerebro de los mortales y para rematar y aniquilar con los sentidos de los que estuvieran teniendo el privilegio de ver la imagen no se le ocurrió mejor idea que colocarse de perfil para mostrar como la curva que empezaba de su espalda seguía un recorrido erótico en un quiebre enloquecedor hacia sus caderas, demostrando así también esas curvas peligrosas y lo bien trabajado y enorme que tenía el culo

"Simplemente perfecta"

Su cabello rojizo caía tapándole parte de su rostro, mostrándola más natural y esas pecas que apenas se notaban en el pecho le daba un toque más atractivo a su ya espectacular figura

Decir que solo estaba buena era una calificación intolerable

Ella estaba Increíble, preciosa, sexy, erótica y todos los demás adjetivos que pudieran existir

-es Anna, que esperaban.-respondí intentando fingir que no era tan grandiosa pero si lo era.-así que ese rumor de que fueron a la playa era verdad.-susurré mientras miraba de reojo el lugar donde ella se sentaba a ver si llegaba para la primera clase

-a que no lo sabias?.-Stefan parpadeó con una mueca.-oh cierto ya no perteneces al selecto grupo no?

-recién te enteras?.-ataqué con ironía.-hace 3 semanas que me salí de allí

Exactamente eran 23 días, 6 horas y 24 minutos desde que había dado fin a la amistad que tenía con Anna, y por consecuencia mi expulsión de la élite por parte de Liz, la cual se había encargado de retirarme del grupo de Whatsaap y así también del privado que teníamos en Facebook y de toda aplicación en la red existente

Tenía que añadir que a todo eso Anna también me había bloqueado de su muro personal y de su vida, era por eso que recién me enteraba que existía una foto de ella en bikini, ya que esa maldita imagen solo estaba colgada en su red social a la cual ya no podía acceder

"que se supone que esperaba que hiciera" me pregunté casi como burlándome de mi misma

Claro que tenía que borrarme de su vida

Ella había tenido el valor suficiente para hacerlo así de rápido

Mientras que yo no pude bloquearla de mi muro

Si ella no la hacía probablemente estaría haciendo de acosadora online en estos momentos revisando cada 5 minutos si tenía alguna actualización

-oh cierto y porque fue que te expulsaron, es que te peleaste con Summers?.-no era un secreto para nadie que Anna y yo estuviéramos peleadas, todo el mundo lo sabía o al menos eso creía, claro era fácil darse cuenta cuando antes casi siempre andábamos juntas de un lado a otro

Y ahora no nos podíamos ver ni en pintura

-no fue una pelea.-intenté aclarar.-solo simplemente no encajaba.-dije encogiéndome de hombros

No tenía por qué contar los motivos

Además, que no me creerían nada

Lo único cierto de todo esto es que para Anna Summers ya he dejado de existir

Ahora solo era un mal recuerdo, una vecina invisible, una chica a la que nunca habló

para ella estaba siendo tan sencillo llevarlo, pero la historia era muy diferente para mi

Aunque solo habían pasado un poco más de 3 semanas ya comenzaba a sentir los estragos por su ausencia y cada minuto que pasaba solo empeoraba

Me estaba volviendo loca

Demasiado

Pero es algo que lo merecía y que acepté que así seria

Ya he tenido varios ataques de debilidad donde apenas y he soportado las ganas de levantarme de mi asiento para ir hacía donde ella y tomarla de la mano solo para alejarla de Kristoff

Solo para que dejen de hablar

Solo para que esa maldita imagen que he visto frecuentemente de ellos deje de suceder

Y no es algo que ha pasado en mi imaginación, realmente he estado por hacerlo, la anterior semana estuve a punto de cometer esa idiotez, felizmente a último momento la cordura apareció para tomar el control de mi cuerpo y detener mi delirio

Son muchos los ataques de duda que he tenido que sobrellevar estos días

Algunas veces también cuando la he visto pasar por la cafetería me he imaginado a mí misma pidiéndole disculpas añadiendo a esas súplicas un "te extraño Anna" y ella lo hacía para mostrar su benevolencia

En mi mente me perdonaba

Probablemente si me atreviera a pedírselo en la realidad recibiría una bofetada cuanto menos, seria eso o bien me tiraría la bebida que estuviera tomando ese momento

"te extraño Anna"

Levanté la mirada cuando la vi llegar acompañada como siempre de su novio

Suspiré de mala gana mientras trataba de alejar esa imagen

Sé que estaba mal, sé que debería dejar de verla, debería...pero es difícil

A veces mi corazón me traicionaba y me apuñalaba a mí misma

Mis ojos enfocaron con celos y rabia como Kristoff le daba un pequeño beso antes de que entrara el profesor

Lo peor es que ella lo recibía con una sonrisa soñadora

Las clases se han vuelto peores, ya no soporto verlos juntos

Es demasiado

Siempre fue demasiado

Creo que no tenía idea que en mi ecuación, su maldita indiferencia tendría un valor tan grande que ahora me hacía ver que la solución planteada no fue la correcta

Pero ya es tarde para volver atrás y deshacer el error

Ahora lo sé, me equivoqué

Tan sencillo como eso

Soy una idiota y de lo único que 'puedo sentirme orgullosa es que por lo menos sigo aguantado

Sonreí de medio lado mientras veo cautivada la foto Anna en la playa, no fue muy difícil conseguirla, debía agradecer al grupo de básquet que lo publicaran hace unas horas

Por lo que me he enterado tenía muchas más fotos de su viaje pero esta era la única donde salía completamente sola y tan buenota, en las otras fotos está acompañada con sus amigos, y también con Kristoff, hay una especial donde salían y el muy imbécil se atrevía a darle un beso en la mejilla mientras la rodeada de la cintura

No creo que solo sean rumores, de todas formas no me he atrevido a buscar, tenía pensado crearme una cuenta falsa para poder entrar a su perfil pero al final me he arrepentido porque estoy segura que hubiera sido un golpe fatal para mi corazón

Definitivamente no sería bueno para mi salud mental

Las clases terminan sin novedad, lo más difícil de las clases es tratar de evitar a como dé lugar a la pelirroja, aunque debo admitir que he sido un desastre haciendo ese trabajo, las dudas y mis sentimientos siempre me ganan y la sigo mirando, esperando que ella no se diera cuenta de que lo hago

Pero me he vuelto una profesional

Hacerlo se ha vuelto tan natural como respirar tanto así que a veces creo que tal vez pueda haberme descubierto

Algunas veces he querido ser descuidada para que ella se diera cuenta, a veces me ha ganado ese extraño deseo y sigo teniendo esa estúpida idea de que tal vez sigue pensando en mi

Podía ser más idiota?

Claro que no

Pero siempre podía superarme y a saber

Ella no era del problema así que no tenía sentido

Además así estaba bien, es decir que su tristeza ocasional causada por nuestra relación de amistad se haya terminado tan rápido era lo mejor no?

Es cierto que me moría de envidia y celos, pero una parte de mi agradecía que ese imbécil de Kristoff estuviera ahí para ella

-Hey Frost ya terminaron las practicas tan temprano?.-ya estaba saliendo del instituto pero tenía que encontrarme con Tiffany, no es que me molestara pero tenía planeado ir a casa a descansar porque mi cuerpo recién se estaba acostumbrado al ritmo de las actividades deportivas.-espera, cancelaron el entrenamiento verdad?.-preguntó de curiosa mientras echaba un vistazo a la mochila y veía efectivamente que no estaba llevando el uniforme

-entrenaremos seguido desde el miércoles hasta el fin de semana porque el domingo tenemos partido de practica.-respondí en un pesado suspiro recordando todo lo que estaba por venir.-

-oh perfecto entonces porque no me acompañas al taller un rato.-levanté una ceja extrañada pensando por la inesperada proposición.-oh vamos me dijiste que si te cancelaban las practicas me acompañarías alguna vez

lo había olvidado, el detalle es que no pensé que ocurriría tan pronto, y es que la capitana era bien estricta en el sentido de la puntualidad, el esfuerzo, la disciplina y todo eso

-en serio dije eso?.-casi al instante recibí un fuerte golpe en el hombro y una mirada nada amistosa.-ok solo bromeaba.-añadí entre risas mientras hacía de escolta acompañándola al salón de instrumentales

Tiffany había decidido tomar como clase extracurricular el taller de música y si sabía que iba a ser como me lo había descrito definitivamente me hubiera enlistado a ese taller pero maldición, ese maldito taller ya estaba copado desde el primer día y ahora sabia porque

En definitiva, el Profesor Jhonson era el encargado del taller y dejaba a libre albedrío al alumnado que hicieran lo que quisieran hasta el punto de que solo necesitaban firmar su asistencia sin necesidad de estar presente durante las clases

Cosa que la mayoría hacia

Solo eran pocos los que realmente tenían ganas de aprender o pasar el rato intentando tocar algunos de los instrumentos, hasta donde sabia eran 20 alumnos los inscritos en el curso

De todo ese universo de gente solo 5 se hacían presentes, de entre de esos pocos se encontraba Tiffany que me había comentado que tenía la grandiosa idea de formar una especie de banda para tocar en la celebración de fin de año

No tenía idea si era buena o mala lo que quería hacer porque nunca la había escuchado tocar a su supuesta banda, pero a saber, capaz serian geniales

A lo mejor y lo eran

Entramos al salón y la sorpresa fue grata al ver a Esther y Camile, compañeras de equipo

-oh vaya Elsa que haciendo por aquí.-fue lo que dijo la ojiverde al verme entrar

-sí, conociéndote deberías estar en línea para jugar tus juegos frikis.-añadió la mas alta, comentario que ocasionó una pequeña risa en Tiffany mirándome como diciendo que bien te conocen amiga

Quería responderles y decir que no eran solo juegos, si no un estilo de vida, pero probablemente mi respuesta idiota les daría más motivos para fuese su saco de boxeo

Definitivamente mala idea

-tenía pensado hacer eso pero me arrastraron contra mi voluntad.- dije echando un leve vistazo alrededor, habían otras 3 personas de cursos superiores a las cuales no conocía, estaban utilizando la batería y las guitarras al fondo intentando tocar la canción de dont cry de los guns and roses, o al menos parecía eso pero les estaba saliendo fatal tanto así que tuve que taparme la boca para no dejar que vieran que estaba por explotar de la risa

Para variar el tutor no se encontraba presente, así que solo valía la hoja que tenía Camile entre manos y que ahora le pedía Tiffany para firmar

-creo que saldría algo mejor este taller si hubiera un control.-solté acercándome al instrumento que llamó mi atención, se encontraba en la esquina posterior, justo al lado de las trompetas apiladas en línea.-vaya es un Stenway?.-'pregunté a las chicas a ver si alguien podía responder o al menos saber de lo que estaba hablando

La única que pareció seguirme la corriente fue Esther que se acercó con una leve sorpresa

-¿sabes de esto?.-preguntó interesada

-Hubo algún tiempo que viví en. la casa de mis abuelos, tenían uno parecido.-dije mientras acariciaba el tallado de la base.-se ve bien y se nota que no le dan uso.-afirmé mientras me daba el atrevimiento de sentarme y levantar la encarada para ver el estado del teclado

Como lo suponía

-pff como crees, los chicos están más interesados en las guitarras o la batería.-eso era cierto.-nosotras queríamos coger las eléctricas pero ya viste que nos ganaron los hermanos Chester.-dijo señalando a los chicos que seguían intentando tocar la clásica de guns, pero seguían desafinando mucho más que al principio

-yo quisiera aprender a tocar la guitarra.-confesé, nunca tuve la oportunidad de si quiera agarrar una, recuerdo las veces que le pedí a mamá para que me pusiera en clases particulares cuando niña pero su respuesta era que no tenía ni tiempo ni dinero.-

-bueno a mí se me da fatal, yo quería practicar porque Camile si sabe y es por eso que nos colamos aquí.-señaló la mas baja asintiendo.-y como la mayoría solo viene a firmar asistencia pensábamos que estaría vacío

-Camile?, que nos enseñe entonces.-dije animada mientras veía acercarse a las otras dos chicas las cuales me miraban de curiosa sentada ahí en un lugar que parecía prohibido

-Elsa en serio sabes tocar?.-Preguntó la aludida curiosa junto con su acompañante

Asentí levemente, no es que fuera una experta pero podía defenderme

-algo.-contesté un poco dudosa.-si tuviera partituras de alguna canción podría intentarlo pero veo que no hay nada.-eché un vistazo en la parte de atrás a ver si encontraba algo pero nada.-

-desde que estoy en el taller no he visto que le den importancia, incluso Jhonson cuando viene se enfoca más en enseñar en la batería

-entonces será para otra ocasión.-respondí en un intento por salir de esta enredada situación

Se cuales eran las intenciones de las chicas

-oh vamos Els, a que si debes saber tocar algo de memoria.-Aseveró Tiffany presionándome a que siguiera sentada, aprovechando la ocasión apoyó su cuerpo para que no escapara.-vamos cualquier cosa estaría bien, ustedes que dicen chicas

Las tontas dieron un pequeño silbido para animarme a que saque algo de mi propia galería

Galeria que no tenía nada a la moda pues de las pocas cosas que conocía de memoria eran puros boleros que mi abuelo Richard me enseñaba en esas tardes de verano, y he de decir que el Bolero sería uno de los peores géneros para demostrar mis habilidades en el piano, tenía el presentimiento que no les iba a gustar; conociendo los gustos musicales de las presentes más iban con el pop rock

Era preferible no tocar nada, supongo que querían algo más al estilo de un Bruno Mars que también me encantaba, algo así como Versache on the floor, podría intentarlo, pero...

-boleros?...-Tiffany sonrió divertida al escuchar el genero que pensaba tocar.-que se supone que eres, acaso vivías en los 60 y comías pasas en la cena?.-añadió a modo de broma

Pasas?

-claro que sí, me hubiera encantado que a mi abuelo le gustara Led Zepelin y me enseñara a tocar Stairway to heaven.-eso hubiera sido interesante pero extraño

Lo peor de todo es que como fue el único ritmo que escuchaba al final me llegó a gustar, no mucho pero se podría decir que no me incomodaría escuchar algunas canciones por youtube

-tsk justo cuando pensé que no podías ser más aburrida vienes y pones la vara más alta.-expresó Camile.-pero haber toca algo y te pondremos pulgar arriba si te sale decente

Miré a los lados pensando que era una mala idea

Una cosa era decir que sabía tocar, y otra muy diferente era hacerlo en frente de personas que por más que fuesen compañeras sin duda distaba mucho de lo que me atrevería hacer estando sola

Con la única persona que me sentiría a gusta tocando seria Anna, solo a la pelirroja me atrevería a tocarle si ella me lo hubiera pedido antes; y estoy segura de que hubiera accedido

Solo hubiera bastado que me dijera "vamos Els, toca algo para mi" seguido de esa expresión de cachorro que era imposible decirle que no

Ella lo usó muchas veces para obligarme a quedarme un rato más en las fiestas o para que le hiciera compañía en su casa cuando sus padres no estaban para ver una película

Siempre caí rendida a sus pies

No era algo de lo cual estuviera recuperada

Al menos no aun

Es decir si ahora mismo si ella se apareciese aquí para decirme que la única forma de perdonarme y darme una segunda oportunidad seria tocando un concierto de 2 horas con canto incluido

Lo haría

Sin duda lo haría solo para volver a esa relación que tuvimos antes

Solo para estar cerca de ella

Solo para poder inundarme de su aroma

Solo para poder verla más de cerca

Aceptaría cualquier cosa que me dijera

Así de desesperada estoy después de estas 3 semanas de abstinencia de esta droga llamada Anna Summers

-no, no lo haré chicas.-estaba decidido, la única manera en que me atrevería a hacerlo sería si trajeran a la pelirroja y ella misma me lo pidiera

-oh vamos Elsa no seas así, vamos amiga anímate, mira yo misma haré de esas modelos que se sientan sobre el piano a mirar a la interprete intentando enamorarla.-dijo entre bromas cosa que me hizo reír no solo a mí, sino a las demás la cual le siguieron el juego

-ok, ok está bien.-suspiré pesadamente mientras tomaba de valor escuchando como sonaba de fondo la melodía de Dont cry mal afinada, la única razón por la que me estaba atreviendo a hacerlo era porque no creía que pudiera desafinar peor como los Chesters en la guitarra

Comencé a tocar notas al azar para sentirme familiarizada al sonido, era una costumbre que hacía aunque no recordaba porque

El sonido se filtró en mis oídos y cerré los ojos, tratando de recordar el tema y la melodía, los pasos comenzaban de una manera lenta y pausada

El video se me vino a la mente al igual que la historia que contaba, al menos la que he podido interpretar

Se trataba de dos chicos que se tenían ganas, pero por alguna extraña razón no se atrevían a meterse en la habitación del otro para saciar sus más bajos instintos, en otras palabras simplemente querían follar

Era raro porque la letra de la canción no mostraba eso, al menos no parecía al principio

La melodía comenzó a fluir y rápidamente las chicas reconocieron la entrada, Camile enarcó una ceja mostrando más interés y eso fue una buena señal, provocando que me sintiera con más confianza además me estaba sintiendo identificada con la canción en estos momentos, bueno yo quería ser una de esas personas que querían saciar su amor con la chica de sus sueños

No es que dejara de ser romántica si pensaba en Anna de esa forma, al contrario mi amor obsesivo potenciaba esa necesidad tan intima, hacerla mía en mis sueños más perversos o en mis fantasías ha sido muy placentero

Aunque después siempre volvía a la realidad para sufrir en silencio

- **vamos a tomarnos nuestro tiempo esta noche chica, todas las estrellas nos están mirando**.-no pude evitar cantarla, además era una forma de disimular las pequeñas desafinaciones que estaba teniendo

Sin embargo, mientras seguía tocando comencé a delirar nuevamente imaginándome, siendo la protagonista del vídeo

Solo ella y yo separadas por una habitación

Tan cerca y tan lejos

- **no hay otro lugar en el que desearía estar en el mundo**.-no habría otro lugar si estuviera a su lado.- **tus ojos es donde estoy perdido...bajo la lámpara bailamos solos los dos, no hay razón para esconder lo que sentimos dentro ahora mismo...así que cariño, baja las luces y cierra la puerta, oh me encanta ese vestido pero no lo vas a necesitar más**.-me la imaginé que se desnudaba delante de mí y cual inocente no se atrevía a dar el primer paso

Como si tuviera miedo, como si no estuviera segura y sus ojos verdes me miraran con muchas dudas y temores

No puedo imaginármelo de otra manera, la Anna que conozco o al menos la que llegué a conocer así se comportaría en esa idílica primera vez

No estoy segura si fuese así en la realidad, lo único cierto es que su cuerpo desnudo sería una imagen increíble de ver

Eso lo podía asegurar, sobre todo después de haber visto la fotografía en bikini, aunque de todas formas ya me imaginaba esa curvilínea silueta desde mucho mas antes

- **...no, no lo vas a necesitar más, vamos a besarnos hasta quedar desnudas**.-de solo imaginar una escena así hizo que mi corazón y mi mente se perdieran en esas falsas sensaciones.- **oh, quítatelo por mí por mí por mi chica...oh oh quítatelo por mí por mi cariño**.-sé que debería dejar de pensar de esa manera en ella

Se que no es sano, pero desde que vi la maldita foto en la mañana no he podido sacarme de la cabeza de cómo se vería sin ropa

Y como se sentiría si pudiera tocarla?

Me pregunté cual sería la sensación de su piel siendo acariciados por mis dedos

Acaso quemaría?

Quemaría tanto que haría doler mi corazón?

Quemaría tanto que me haría perder la razón?

Creo que mi imaginación no es suficiente para poder recrear el cumulo de sensaciones que me provocaría

Ni mis sueños podrían

No lo pueden hacer

Y eso duele mucho

Estoy tratando de dejar de pensar en ella, pero mi mente me traiciona

Al igual que mi corazón

La única manera en que pudiera bloquear aquellas imágenes es que más tarde me masturbe mirando su fotografía y fantaseando que la hago mía

A lo mejor de esa manera podría calmarme un poco

Sería perfecto

Las notas comenzaron a salir desafinadas, casi tanto como el sonido de fondo de la batería que aún se sigue escuchando

Me detuve abruptamente pero no es porque haya sentido que estaba comenzando a hacerlo fatal sino que la figura de Anna acababa de pasar ante mis ojos, por un instante creí que estaba comenzando a delirar pero lo cierto es que desde hace unos momentos ella había entrado junto con Edward y no me había dado cuenta

Un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo y me sacudió como si se tratara de una descarga eléctrica al ver como por unos segundos esos ojos verdes que tanto he anhelado en secreto se detuvieron a verme pero tan rápido y fugaz fue esa sensación, volvió a desviar su mirada y siguió su camino donde los hermanos Chester

-oye porque te detienes.-reclamó tiffany mientras me devolvía a la realidad

-estaba empezando a liarla.-respondí casi por inercia mientras seguía con la mirada a mi amor imposible y como hablaba con los chicos

Sonreí con tristeza mientras hacía el intento numero 3476 para dejar de verla

Pero era difícil

imposible

Tan imposible como el hecho de que volvamos a ser amigas

 **c...**


	5. Chapter 5

**DEBERIA DEJAR DE SER TU AMIGA**

 **CAPITULO 5**

* * *

-buen partido chicas.-exclamó efusiva Camile mientras chocaba las palmas con la capitana y todos alrededor sonreían como idiotas mientras que yo estaba tumbada en el piso buscando un poco de aire

Apenas y sentía las piernas, hacía tiempo que experimentaba la sensación de fatiga extrema; incluso lo había olvidado y ahora recordaba él porque

"odio esto"

Era fatal para mi

-Vamos Elsa, una sonrisa caería bien en ese rostro.-es lo que dijo Esther mientras me miraba desde arriba, quisiera responderle que no tenía ni fuerzas ni ánimo para mover mis labios.-oh vamos, estuviste genial, encestaste en la última jugada que nos dio la victoria

-si, solo necesito un poco de aire para regresar y no morir.-contesté dando leves resoplidos entre palabra y palabra

Definitivamente iba a morir

-bien hecho nueva.-esta vez fue la capitana quien habló mientras se acercaba y me tendía la mano.-estas progresando.-añadió con un dejo de orgullo

-gracias capi.-dije apenas sintiéndome un poco más en confianza

Al poco rato llegaron las demás a felicitarme por el esfuerzo

Estas últimas semanas han sido terribles así que la única forma de despejar un poco mi mente de los problemas y de la persona que tiene mi mundo de cabeza ha sido poniéndole más atención al equipo y a los entrenamientos

Sé que era una forma de escapar, de sentir que no seguía en sus manos y creo que lo he estado haciendo bien, sin embargo solo bastaba que la viera en clases o saliendo de su casa, teniendo una cita con kristoff para que de nuevo ese maldito tormento comenzara a romper en pedazos mi corazón

-bueno chicas eso ha sido todo ahora a darse una buena ducha y regresar a casa.-anunció la capitana mientras antes de irse volvió a darme unas palmadas en el hombro

Despues de tomar una ducha nos regresamos en grupo puesto que era domingo y no había mucha gente por no decir nadie en las tribunas, a las únicas personas que vi y que se me hicieron familiares fue a Robert, el idiota que se sentaba a mi lado en las clases de cálculo y tenia la misma obsesión por Summers que yo

Lo malo es que lo disimulaba mucho peor

-y bien chicas que planes para hoy, a que se armará algo bueno eh?.-Camile lanzó la sugerencia

-Domingo?.-dije ladeando la cabeza

-tsk a que no sabes?...claro cómo vas a saber si eres la chica nueva de la ciudad, mañana es el día Festivo en Arendelle y no hay clases.-

Oh definitivamente que no haya clases un lunes era la mejor noticia del mundo, no pude evitar ocultar mi felicidad, incluso ya estaba planeando lo que haría en el día, estaría todo el tiempo en pijama sin salir de mi habitación y con la pc prendida para ponerme al corriente en mi pasatiempo favorito

-bueno yo tengo pensado ir a la encerrona que está organizando Vignes.-dijo Esther tanteando las opciones que debía tener

Vignes Klein era una castaña que tenía el pelo teñido de azul, un look un tanto extravagante para mi gusto pero que le encajaba perfecto por tener esa onda de punk rockera y amante de la música ochentera

Cada una de las chicas empezó a contar sus planes de hoy día y casi todas coincidían en esa dichosa fiesta

No conocía a Vignes; al menos no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella, solo sabía que era una de las de últimos cursos, y en las pocas ocasiones que la había visto no parecía tener esa actitud odiosa como de los idiotas populares así que esos eran puntos a favor

-oh claro entonces si hay que vernos allí.-agregó Camile siendo la última en confirmar su asistencia al dichoso evento.-y tu Elsa, vas a ir.?-la pregunta que no quería que lo dijeran en voz alta acababa de arruinar mis posibles planes

Me quedé fingiendo un rato, mi cara delataba que no tenía muchas ganas y a eso además debía añadir que no estaba invitada

-no necesitas una invitación.-soltó Esther como si hubiera leído mi mente.-oh vamos no puedes perderte, estará todo el equipo, y debemos celebrar que hemos ganado nuestro primer partido de practica ante los de Dellain

Me encogí de hombros

Estaba a punto de decir que no pero casi todas empezaron a insistir a que fuera así que lo único prudente que se me ocurrió decirles era que lo pensaría un poco

No estaba segura de ir, tal vez si las circunstancias fueran otras me lo pensaría mejor, pero si era una tradición que esa tal Vignes organizara "la fiesta" antes del día festivo de Arendelle eso quería decir que también estaría el grupo de los populares

Claro que si

Y seguramente Anna estaría ahí junto con Kristoff

Verlos juntos sería fatal para mi mente que ha estado cerca del colapso, incluso verla solo a ella sería suficiente para que todo acabe mal y me rompa en mil pedazos

Si eso pasaba ya no tendría fuerzas suficientes para pegar las partes

Las chicas siguieron insistiendo en que tenía que ir a la dichosa fiesta, intentaron persuadirme

Solo les respondí con un "lo pensare" pero no prometí nada

Al final llegué a casa y tenía la intención de quedarme encerrada en mi habitación hasta nuevo aviso

Sin embargo, no estaba preparada para lo que vendría a continuación

La primera reacción que tuve fue miedo, de esos que te paralizan a tal extremo de que no eres capaz de mover un solo musculo e incluso se te olvida respirar

Eso fue lo que me causó al ver a Anna Summers sentada en el comedor de la cocina

La impresión fue tal que apenas y creía que esto era algún tipo de mala broma

-oh hola hija que tal el partido de practica.-escuché decir a mamá mientras servía el plato a la inesperada invitada

"Y mierda"

Maldije por lo bajo y es que si hubiera sido más rápida en estos momentos estaría encerrada en mi habitación con la excusa de que me dolía el estomago y no bajaría hasta nuevo aviso

Pero la parálisis me jodió

Ella se dio cuenta de mi presencia y mamá me lanzó esa mirada que decía "siéntate de una buena vez mujer"

Sus ojos verdes, aquellos que tanto anhelé que me vieran por fin lo hicieron y no podría describir lo que sentí en ese instante

Un escalofrió

Un sentimiento

Una emoción

Todas esas sensaciones se arremolinaron en mi interior y estuve a punto de sonreír, pero sabía que debía seguir en mi estúpido juego, no había forma que después de haber caminado tantos días en su indiferencia me echara para atrás solo porque era una loca obsesiva enamorada

En primer lugar, yo había ocasionado esto

Y no iba a joderlo por más que quisiera

Ya no tenía vuelta atrás

Pero sin duda el escenario me superaba y no sabía cómo reaccionar

Seguí de pie pensando que hacer, mamá ya me había advertido así que no tenía opción

Lo cierto es que tardé en reaccionar y lo primero que hice fue girar el rostro hacia mamá preguntándole en silencio que diablos hacía ella aquí

Y como si me hubiera adivinado la pregunta se hizo a un lado

-Anna no podía entrar a su casa porque se le olvidaron las llaves así que la invite a comer.-dijo mientras me miraba de reojo, conocía esa expresión de demonio cuando fruncía el ceño, era una manera de decirme que me comportara o ya vería después

El detalle es que mamá ya sabía que la relación con Anna se había ido a la mierda, se enteró una semana después de que empecé a llevar a cabo mi plan y al principio me echó la bronca de mi vida y tuvimos algunas discusiones al respecto

El problema de todo este asunto era que no entendía lo que me pasaba, tampoco quise contarle, simplemente le dije que no encajaba en su grupo y me inventé la mala excusa de que ella prefirió a su grupito de amigos que a juntarse conmigo

y no, no creo que le haya convencido pero bueno

-siéntate hija y acompáñanos en la mesa.-añadió con un tono que no guardaba a replicas o a poner un pero

A este punto me preguntaba si el hecho de que Anna estuviera sentada en la mesa no era obra de la mera casualidad

Miré de reojo a mamá en una lucha silenciosa por querer comprender que estaba pasando, aun así, no tuve el valor de poner un pero, quería decir que no tenía hambre o mejor que ya había almorzado con las chicas pero la mentira se vería en mi cara así que me digné a no abrir la boca y así el silencio fue la protagonista de los siguientes minutos

Lo único que quería hacer era terminar lo más rápido mi plato e irme a mi cuarto

Me sentí demasiado incomoda, que nadie dijera una palabra solo aumentaba la tensión del momento, tenía la impresión de que Anna también se sentía igual que yo

La única que parecía disfrutar la situación era mamá que estaba ajena a esa sensación de querer huir de la mesa

A lo mejor y quería ver que tanto era nuestro distanciamiento y bueno que mejor manera que verlo con sus propios ojos

Y seguramente debió darse cuenta de el problema era serio, ya que ninguna de las dos nos atrevíamos a vernos a la cara

Risueña como pocas; mamá volvió a cortar el silencio y comenzó a preguntar cómo le estaba yendo en la escuela y como estaban sus papás y demas

Anna siempre había sido bien receptiva con todo el mundo y no tuvo problemas para responder disimulando cual actriz profesional, aunque no era necesario que hiciera eso, al contrario de las pocas amigas que me visitaron a lo largo de mi vida, la pelirroja había sido la única que les cayó de maravilla a mis padres

Es mas llegué a pensar que querían adoptarla y a mi, echarme a la basura

Y por supuesto cuando se enteraron de que ya no era su amiga, me culparon de que no viniera a casa a visitarnos

"Vaya"

Aunque era cierto que si tenía la culpa

Pero que va a saber de mis sentimientos

Anna tampoco tenía la culpa

Supongo que no había un responsable directo

Simplemente fueron cosas que se dieron y sin importar lo diferente que hubiera sido el camino; al final todo habría terminado de esta misma manera

Es decir, si me hubiera conocido en otro momento con ella, tal vez no en el primer día que vine a Arendelle; si no en la escuela, o en alguna fiesta o que se yo, y por azares del destino... estoy segura que el resultado hubiera sido el mismo

Me hubiera terminado enamorándome de todas maneras de Anna Summers

y sentía culpa de eso?...al principio claro que lo hice pero ahora que he tenido muchas noches para pensar con claridad me he dado cuenta que no, de lo que si me sentía culpable y asumía mi responsabilidad era el hecho de lo mal que le hice sentir cuando le dije que ya no seriamos amigas

Verla llorar fue demasiado

Estuve a punto de retroceder pero eso hubiera sido un error fatal del cual me estaría arrepintiendo en estos momentos

Fui la primera en terminar el almuerzo, la tensión era demasiado insoportable como para seguir aguantando un segundo mas

Rápidamente me levanté y fingiendo ser una chica educada me excusé para escapar a mi cuarto

Mamá solo asintió y Anna solo me lanzó una mirada inexpresiva

Lo cierto es que quería seguir viéndola pero no era buena idea porque los delirios volverían a asomarse en mi cabeza y se quedarían allí para joderme el resto del día

Ya me había pasado muchas veces antes, sucedía cuando la espiaba a través de mi ventana

Era una manía que aún no podía dejar

Las ganas de verla le seguían ganando a mi razón

Todo eso provocaba una estabilidad emocional muy difícil de llevar

Era casi un milagro que aun no perdiera la cordura

¿Así que debía darme crédito no?

Agotada me tiré en la cama y como era costumbre mi mente comenzó a fantasear nuevamente, me la imaginé viniendo a jugar a los videojuegos como antes, o quizás yendo a ver una película al cine, una de terror, ella era alguien muy asustadiza y estaba segura de que en alguna de esas ocasiones donde el fantasma o demonio se apareciese en la pantalla ella daría un brinco solo para abrazarme y ocultar su rostro en mi regazo

"ya no sigas pensando eso" susurré

Era una cruel forma de torturarme, ya que cuando abría los ojos el vacío se sentía mas grande

Me quedé encerrada en mi habitación, echada sobre mi cama mirando el techo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo pensando...soñando

Imaginando que seguíamos siendo amigas...imaginando que seriamos algo mas

Maldita tortura tener que navegar entre ese mar de anhelos y deseos imposibles, en esa dimensión donde ambas estaríamos enamorada de la otra, a veces era divertido perderse un poco y preguntarse como hubiera sido, es decir quien se hubiera atrevido a dar el primer paso, estaba claro que hubiera sido ella porque yo definitivamente ni de broma me confesaba

¿y como hubiera sido nuestro primer beso?

¿En qué momento se hubiera dado?

Tantas preguntas sin sentido que estaría encantada de responder

Pero no era bueno seguir divagando en esa realidad alternativa porque empezaría a sentir envidia de esa Elsa suertuda; de esa Elsa que habría pasado el anterior fin de semana en la playa junto a su novia

De esa que estaría una tarde en su casa, que organizaría viajes juntas, que irían al cine, a fiestas, que se besarían cuando tuvieran la oportunidad y cuando estuvieran solas no sería nada amorosa; de esa Elsa que se aprovecharía de la inocencia de su novia para saciar sus más bajos instintos

En esa otra realidad...en esa otra vida tal vez existiría un nosotras, pero era una maldita pena que en esta no fuese así

No me tocaba ser quien la amara

No coincidían nuestros universos

Ni podía escribir un verso que describiera nuestro amor

En esta no pudo ser...y nuestra historia nunca pudo comenzar

Tal vez en otra vida, haya una Elsa que pueda darte todo lo que siento ahora

Tal vez en otra vida, haya una Elsa que pueda tocar tu cuerpo como lo anhelo

Tal vez en otra vida, haya una Elsa que beba de tu boca todas las ansias que siento ahora

Tal vez en otra vida este amor imposible...sea posible

Pero en esta no

-hija ya me voy al trabajo, tengo turno tarde.-la voz de mamá me devolvió a mi triste realidad

Estaba empezando a soñar despierto nuevamente y a pensar estupideces como siempre

Me levanté rápidamente mientras sacudía la cabeza y es que he estado unos 15 minutos perdida en mi mundo

-ok ma, ve con cuidado.-grité mientras prendía la consola y la computadora, ahora lo único que quería era despejar un poco la cabeza

Antes de que comenzaran a molestarme apagué el celular porque seguramente empezaría a sonar en cualquier momento; las chicas no iban a dejar de timbrar tratando de convencerme para que vaya a la fiesta de Vignes, sería mala idea contestar porque era posible que al final me terminaran convenciendo

Así que tuve que hacer mi jugada maestra apagando el móvil

Sin poder evitarlo y antes de ponerme los audífonos y perderme en los juegos eché un breve vistazo por la ventana hacia la casa de Anna, de nuevo esa manía por verla volvía a ganarle a mi voluntad

Para mi buena suerte no la vi

Aunque no podía decir si era buena del todo

"debe haber salido con Kristoff" pensé

-mierda mi día estaba tan bien.-dije soltando un pesado suspiro mientras me colocaba los audífonos pero escuché que tocaban la puerta

Al principio creí que había sido producto de mi imaginación ya que estaba sola en casa; sin embargo de nuevo 3 toques secos fueron suficientes para ponerme en alerta de que no había sido producto de una posible esquizofrenia o quizás si

Quizás ya había llegado el punto que me había vuelto loca por todo lo que pasaba y al fin estaba ocurriendo

Me quedé esperando porque tenía un mal presentimiento

Me decía a mí misma que no podía ser posible y cuando entré en razón comencé a asustarme

No podía ser ella

Se suponía que se había ido a su casa no?

Comencé a transpirar sin saber que hacer

Volví a echar una mirada por la ventana, la rejilla de la puerta de Summers seguía con el candado puesto

Ella no había dejado mi casa y ahora estaba aquí tocando la puerta de mi habitación

Pensé en decir que se fuera, que se largara de aquí pero no tenía el valor para hacerlo

Y callar fue un error

Me di cuenta de ello cuando la puerta se abrió y mis sospechas se confirmaron al verla

Era ella

En qué diablos estaría pensando mamá si sabía que no nos podíamos ni ver

-q...que estás haciendo aquí.-fue lo primero que salió de mis labios sintiendo mi corazón latir a mil.-

Ella no respondió y entró sin permiso

me puse de pie y retrocedí unos pasos completamente asustada

Sus ojos verdes cayeron sobre mí y comenzaba a creer que tal vez esto no estaba sucediendo realmente

Es decir que era lo que quería de mi

Ya no tenía nada que darle

Nunca tuve algo que quisiera

-ya es casi un mes.-su voz salió rasposa y un tanto triste

No lo entendí a primeras, mi mente estaba más ocupada procesando el hecho de que la estuviera viendo en mi habitación

Igual como la última vez

"casi un mes?"

¿acaso ella también llevaba el conteo de los días?

-porque estas en mi habitación.-reclamé volviendo a ocultarme detrás de mi actitud de mierda y tan fría como siempre

Que diablos quería

Tal vez quería volverme loca

Quizás ese era su nuevo plan

Resoplé sintiendo como comenzaba a temblar

Solo esperaba que ella no lo notara

No notara que estaba muerta de miedo

"Esto no es bueno"

No lo era

Estaba en problemas

-que diablos haces en mi habitación.-volví a repetir pero fui ignorada

"que quieres de mi Anna"

Se quedó quieta y en silencio como esperando pacientemente a que fuera yo quien cometiera un error

Seguro esperaba ver una señal que nunca se la daría

conocía perfectamente esa expresión que tenía en su rostro

"decisión"

"esto es peligroso" me dije a mi misma dándome cuenta de la inesperada situación

-n...ya... ya no puedo soportarlo Elsa, hemos estado evitándonos tanto tiempo y yo...-

-no, no sigas.-dije interrumpiéndola de inmediato, mi voz salió desesperada.-no sé qué es lo que quieres conseguir ni qué diablos haces aquí pero no va a funcionar nada de lo que digas así que lárgate y déjame en paz.-grité furiosa esperando que funcionara

Rogaba en mis adentros que me hiciera caso; que entendiera el mensaje que estaba tan claro

Cualquiera podría verlo

Cualquiera podría darse cuenta de que quería alejarla de mi

"por favor Anna" susurré en mis adentros

"maldición!"

Era tan inocente que no lo veía

No se daba cuenta

Mi amenaza no funcionó pues ella seguía parada en la entrada mirándome fijamente, intentando atravesarme con esos ojos verdes para ver si encontraba algo que no encajara

algún gesto

alguna mueca que le hiciera sospechar algo

-éramos amigas y simplemente te alejaste.-susurró mientras se acercaba peligrosamente

Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar

Si no hubiera tenido puesto el buzo holgado del equipo de basquet; estaría perdida

-q...que no escuchaste?, estas sorda o que, vete de aquí Anna lo digo en serio.-lo dije de la manera más hostil que pude, fingiendo rabia y recelo en el tono

Pero de nuevo no dio ningún resultado

al contrario, parecía que provocaba un efecto opuesto

-quieres que te de una paliza cierto?.-pregunté apretando los puños.-no te atrevas a dar otro paso o en serio lo haré.-no tenía mucho más que hacer en esta situación

Me sentía como un perro asustado que solo podía ladrar ante la amenaza del ladrón que venía a robar

Pero no sería capaz de morder y como iba a atreverme si el ladrón en realidad era la puta dueña de la casa

-ok, vamos...hazlo.-lanzó el reto mientras volvía acortar lentamente la distancia ignorando cada una de mis palabras, se acercó lo suficiente para poner mis sentidos en alerta y es que la situación era tan extraña que apenas y no me había dado cuenta que estaba arrinconada.-ya me he acercado; entonces hazlo si eso te hace sentir bien...-añadió desafiante como pocas veces la había visto...provocándome, como si estuviera dispuesta a soportar que lo hiciera con tal de probar que era una idiota sin remedio

Me sentí a morir porque no sabía que más hacer y lo peor era que mi mente comenzaba a sentir los estragos de tenerla tan cerca, podía sentir su aroma

Me pregunté cuando había sido la última vez que pude oler su perfume

"Reacciona"

me costó salir del trance

-en serio la haré.-la empujé lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se diera cuenta que iba en serio.-no sé qué diablos te sucede, ni me interesa pero será mejor que te vayas

-quieres saber que me sucede?.-soltó la pregunta con un dejo de odio, y como si no tuviera miedo volvió a infringir la distancia que nos tenía separadas.-quieres saber porque estoy actuando así?...quieres saber porque estoy en tu habitación como si estuviera loca?...quieres saberlo?!.-gritó fuera de si

Y yo ya no sabía que mierda pasaba

Quería volver a empujarla pero ella me sostuvo de la muñeca antes de que hiciera un movimiento

me sorprendió su fuerza

Tanto era su enojo que comenzaba a doler

y como si los roles hubieran cambiado fue ella quien me empujó contra la pared

-no sabes cómo me he estado sintiendo desde que te alejaste, no sabes lo que he estado sufriendo con tu maldita indiferencia y tu estúpida actitud...-espetó con rabia mientras me sacudía por los hombros y yo seguía sin poder reaccionar, no era capaz de procesar nada, y es que jamás la había visto actuar asi.-porque te alejaste de mí?.-reclamó.-...que te hice para que fueras así conmigo.-me quedé mirándola con los ojos bien abiertos, quise responder algo, cualquier cosa para que no notara mi sorpresa o lo muerta de miedo que me encontraba pero no pude.-vamos di algo maldición!...responde la pregunta maldita idiota!...tonta!.-lo único que pude hacer fue negar con la cabeza y eso pareció enfurecerla pues sentí su agarre en mis hombros tan fuerte que comenzó a temblar de furia

-Anna solo vet...

Y no pude terminar la frase

No pude hacerlo porque ella me interrumpió de la forma mas inesperada e imposible de imaginar

Con un beso...

 **c...**

* * *

T_T


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno y después de buen tiempo aqui la conti =D

no me maten ._.

He reescrito los capítulos anteriores después de darle una pequeña revisión a la historia así que sería bueno para que refresquen su memoria de como se ha llegado hasta este punto

asi que bueno ha sido motivo para escribir este capitulo algo corto pero bueno, la siguiente será mas larga

* * *

 **DEBERIA DEJAR DE SER TU AMIGA**

 **CAP. 6**

* * *

Un beso…

Un beso en los labios

¿Sería acaso un sueño?

¿Era esto real?

Tenía que estar soñando

No podía ser posible que estuviera pasando

Sus labios entreabrieron los míos

No pude evitar soltar un quejido de placer

Una descarga eléctrica sacudió todo mi ser

Mi mente y mi cuerpo se desconectaron por completo de este mundo y de esta realidad

Ya no pude pensar

La poca cordura y voluntad que aún tenía se rompieron en mil pedazos

Jadeo...locura...desesperación...amor...desesperación...

"se siente tan bien"

 **Desesperación**

Me sentí desesperada por querer mas

necesitaba mas

Esto no era suficiente

Entonces comencé a luchar

Mi lengua se enredó con la suya en una frenética y salvaje lucha

No iba a perder

Aumenté la intensidad para que supiera quien tenía el control

Yo la tenía...y no importa lo que hiciera no me iba a detener

Otro jadeo y la sentí ceder

Escuchar su quejido de placer no era suficiente para saciarme

Necesitaba mas

-Els…-dijo mi nombre tratando de buscar aire pero no la dejé

Ahora era quien tenía el control

No se qué mierda estaba pasando, pero no me importaba

No se que estupidez estuvo tramando, pero si quería quemarse con fuego pues era su problema

Volví a besarla frenética y torpe, no es que fuese una experta

Nuestras lenguas volvieron a frotarse, esta vez con mayor intensidad, como si realmente estuviera perdiendo la razón

Pensaba que en cualquier momento me haría un lado, me empujaría o que se yo

¿Pero ella había sido la que empezó todo no?

-Els.-volvió a repetir con ese tono desesperado buscando mas

o al menos fingía que también se encontraba en la misma desesperada condición

Casi por instinto gruñí con enojo al sentir que se alejaba

no la dejé

No era suficiente

Un beso ya no podía ser suficiente

Ella soltó un gemido cuando mi lengua atacó otro objetivo

Su cuello

La sensación de tocar su piel con mi lengua fue como si estuviera probando el manjar mas delicioso y fue demasiado escuchar sus quejidos de placer

Ese sonido solo provocaba que siguiera esta locura

Mi lengua recorrió un camino tortuoso desde la parte baja de sus pechos, degustando cada centímetro

Sentí como temblaba en cada contacto, a cada segundo

Ahora era yo quien la tenía arrinconada contra la pared

No se en qué momento se habían vuelto a invertirse los roles

"esto está mal" algo dentro de mi me hizo dudar

Quería recuperar el control de mi cuerpo

Esa parte sabía que esto no estaba bien pero la lucidez se desvanecía tan rápido como un suspiro

Solo cuando nos separamos pude recuperar un poco de cordura

De auto control

Ambas nos quedamos mirando a la otra

Era como si estuviéramos atrapadas

No tenía fuerzas para alejarme mas

Tampoco tenía fuerzas para detenerme

Sus ojos verdes me miraron con una expresión como incitándome a que no lo hiciera

Y como mierda esperaba que reaccionara si estaba con su pelo revuelto y la ropa echa tirones de una manera tan lasciva que me quedé sin aliento

Para empeorar las cosas el sonido de su respiración entrecortada me estaba volviendo loca

Esa imagen que volvió a quebrar mi voluntad; esa que trataba de recuperarme con tantas ganas

Pero la droga llamada Summers volvía aferrarse a mi boca

Y sus labios volvían a capturar mi mente y mi cordura

Esta vez ya no con tanta fuerza

Esta vez el beso era mas lento…era mas intimo

Esta vez fui yo quien gimió de placer

Comenzaba a delirar

No podía ser posible que esto estuviera pasando en realidad ¿cierto?

Debía ser un sueño

Un puto sueño que se sentía tan real que definitivamente me mataría

Mordí sus labios para volver a sentirla mía

Ella solo suspiró con deseo mientras se dejaba hacer

Quizás mi delirio me había llevado al punto de que mis fantasías se hicieron vividas y reales

Tanto que hasta podía engañar a mi mente

-Els…-volvió a repetir mi nombre con una vaga entonación

Era igual que en mis sueños, cuando fantaseaba haciéndola mía, ella susurraba mi nombre de esa misma manera

Cegada por el deseo

Queriendo mas

Suplicando por otra caricia

Por un suave roce

Por una palabra

-Anna….-mi cuerpo temblaba con cada descarga eléctrica que se producía por la fricción de nuestros cuerpos

Aun con la ropa puesta podía sentir su calor y eso me enloquecía

Que rayos tramaba esta mujer

Tal vez esta era su forma de vengarse

Una manera muy perversa

Quizás lo que en realidad quería era que la deseara...que la probara…que la besara, primero en sus labios y luego en su piel

Claro

Seguramente sabía que si la probara solo una vez me volvería adicta

Y como era su venganza solo se dejaría esta vez

"eres un monstruo Summers"

Mucho peor que un demonio

Mucho mas atroz que cualquier ángel caído

Y es que si era así entonces sabía de mis sentimientos

Siempre lo supo

Siempre supo que solo era necesario un beso para hacerme perder la razón

Para que cayera en sus redes

Para que fuese apresada por sus cadenas

Un beso...y me volvería su esclava

Ya no había vuelta atrás

Y ella lo sabía

¿Podía ser alguien tan perversa?

-Els…por favor no.-tan perversa que fingía que no quería mas

Claro que estaba actuando

Ella en realidad quería que no me detuviera

"Anna"

Pero no lo iba hacer

No era mi culpa de que cruzara esa línea

Pero siempre fui una estúpida enamorada

Una idiota sin remedio

Como si su suplica fuese mas fuerte que mi propia voluntad

Comencé a dudar

Quizás quería que me detuviera

Entonces me detuve

-dilo una vez mas…-pedí

Solo tenía que decir una vez mas que no quería un beso...que no quería un roce...que no quería nada

Solo un simple "no"

Una palabra y entonces me alejaría

Aun cuando ella fuese la que había iniciado todo y debía pagar por ello

Si ella me lo decía, entonces…entonces….

Yo lo haría

Rompí el beso y me separé de sus labios, solo un poco…aun podía sentir como su suave aliento a fresa golpeaba mi rostro

La verdad es que no tenía tanta fuerza de voluntad como para mis manos dejaran su cintura

Solo una palabra

Levanté la vista para que nuestras miradas volvieran a cruzarse

Rogué en silencio esperando que leyera mi mente y dijera la palabra mágica

Solo eso y yo me alejaría

Dejaría de sentir su calor y su aroma

Me alejaría para volver a mis tontas fantasías

"solo dilo" repetí en mis pensamientos

No era como si tuviera mucho tiempo de todas maneras

Y es que las ganas de besarla se volvían incontenibles

Ella no dijo nada

Quizás ya estaba comenzando su venganza

"claro"

Pero su silencio era como si me dijera lo que quería escuchar

Entonces sentí que mi cordura volvía y con ello el sentido de hacer lo correcto

Si ella no quería...porque rayos seguía tocándola

Porque rayos no me alejaba

Estaba mal

Un error...como siempre

"Es suficiente Elsa" acepté la voz de mi conciencia por mas que doliera

Por mas que probablemente me arrepintiera después

Porque no iba a tener otra oportunidad de besar sus labios

Nunca volvería a estar tan cerca

Y no

no me dejó

Al parecer ella tenía otros planes

Sus manos tomaron mi rostro evitando que me separara

Ver esos ojos verdes tan de cerca hicieron que mis fuerzas volvieran a irse

Parecía que quería condenarme y alargar mi sufrimiento

-Solo di que no quieres.-susurré apenas tan bajo que creo que no me escuchó

Tal vez solo lo dije en mi mente y nada mas que eso

-hermosa.-esa palabra se le escapó de sus labios mientras me obligaba a caer de nuevo en ese mar profundo de agonía y desesperación

Cerré los ojos sintiendo de nuevo sus labios sobre los míos

Otro beso, esta vez mas lento

Mas intimo

Con mas sentimiento

Y no podría decir que el efecto fuese el mismo de antes

Creo que era peor

Mucho peor…..

 **c…..**

* * *

bue...eso fue todo

espero que no hayan olvidado esta historia

gracias por comentar y si quieren conti solo díganlo =D


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno y después de buen tiempo (otra vez) aquí la conti =D

no me maten x3.1416, no fue con intención T_T

bueno, el capitulo anterior dije que la siguiente sería mas larga y pues aquí lo tienen

espero y lo disfruten

* * *

 **DEBERIA DEJAR DE SER TU AMIGA**

 **CAP. 7**

* * *

¿Por qué lo hacía?

Que era lo que tramaba

Acaso quería volverme loca?

Seguramente ese era su propósito

Por otro lado yo quería alejarme

Lo iba a hacer

Pero ella no me dejó

No lo hizo

Quizás este fue su plan desde el principio

Quizás ella sabia de mis sentimientos y estuvo jugando...estuvo esperando tranquilamente hasta donde podía llegar

Que ingenua fui y es que ahora que acababa de probar sus labios ya no tenía salvación

Sería presa de sus deseos

Me convertiría en esclava de su cuerpo

Y es que maldición, ese roce en mis labios

Ese beso lento, mas intimo que el anterior terminó por colapsarme

Ya no podía pensar en nada mas

Ni en las consecuencias

Ni en el después

Mi cuerpo comenzaba a quemar

Quería mas

Necesitaba mas

Un beso ya no era suficiente…sentir sus labios era una droga

Desesperada por querer sentirla la arrinconé contra la pared mientras juntaba mi cuerpo contra el suyo para probar su calor

La fricción aun con la ropa puesta producía una sensación enloquecedora

Mi lengua en busca de mas placer se hizo en un espacio entre sus labios para adentrarse en su boca, explorando nuevas sensaciones, la escuché gemir de placer mientras trataba de zafarse de la presión de mi cuerpo

Quería escapar

Quería hacerlo pero ya era tarde

Ya me había provocado y yo ya no tenía voluntad para regresar

No podía volver

Mi lengua se enredó con la suya en una frenética lucha donde ella no reaccionaba, sentí como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar y la falta de aire se volvía una necesidad…

-por favor Elsa bast…-no la dejé terminar

Volví a reclamar su boca con mayor desesperación provocando que soltara otro gemido

La ropa realmente comenzaba a ser un maldito estorbo

Mis manos se deslizaron por debajo de su blusa

Al darse cuenta de mis intenciones trató de apartarse

Pero ya estaba en el punto de no retorno

Entre forcejos terminé llevándola al escritorio casi obligándola entre empujones a que se echara

-Elsa para.-volvió a pedir desesperada porque me detuviera

Pero ya no podía escucharla

ya no quería escucharla

Sus inútiles intentos por apartarme lo único que provocaba era que me volviera mas violenta

La tomé de las muñecas para inmovilizarla mientras la besaba, podía sentir como luchaba por escapar, cada apenas que le permitía tomar aire lo aprovechaba para gritar que me detuviera

Tarde

Era su culpa

No debía haberme provocado

-Elsa por favor para!.-gritó mientras usaba todas sus fuerzas y se retorcía en un último intento por empujarme.-deten..mmm…-la callé atacando su punto débil

Ella siempre fue muy sensible en varias partes de su cuerpo, solo bastaba tocar en algunos puntos específicos para sacarle una sonrisa o para que se sobresaltara, en las manos y en la parte baja del hombro eran puntos claves, una caricia, un roce era suficiente para que se estremeciera

Pero la parte mas sensible siempre fue su cuello

Quizás fue puro instinto lo que me guió a que me aprovechara de tener esa información conmigo

Mis labios se posaron en esa parte haciendo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera, la sentí temblar dando ligero espasmos

-Els….-susurró mi nombre en un gemido ahogado mientras comenzaba a perder fuerza y poco a poco dejaba de luchar...dejaba de resistirse

Volvió a pronunciar mi nombre en un último intento por hacerme entrar en razón

Pero el efecto que tuvo fue contrario

Y es que escuchar ese tono en su voz fue demasiado

Me incitaba a seguir

A querer mas

Ella volvió a gemir al sentir como la intensidad aumentaba

Ya no solo eran roces de mis labios en su piel

Ahora eran pequeñas mordidas que dejarían marcas

Aprovechando que había bajado las defensas mis manos se deslizaron libres hacia sus pechos

Otro gemido…otro suspiro que lo único que hacía era volverme más loca

Mi cuerpo comenzaba a arder mas de lo que podía resistir

Mis dedos quemaban al contacto con su piel y ella parecía sentir lo mismo

Sus espasmos se hacían más intensos a cada contacto

"era demasiado"

Estaba cayendo

Así era como me sentía

Caía en esa oscuridad donde mis deseos mas lascivos tomaban el control

Ya no podía regresar

Lo sabía y no me importaba porque la estaba arrastrando conmigo

Y poco a poco dejó de luchar

Toda la fuerza de voluntad que usó para tratar de apartarme había desaparecido

sin encontrar resistencia metí la otra mano por debajo de su ropa haciendo de nuevo ese camino; provocando esos quejidos agónicos que comenzaban a volverse mi sonido favorito

-Els no…ahm!.-gimió cuando apreté su seno con fuerza

Aprovechando ese momento vulnerable volví a tomar sus labios en un beso mas brusco y lascivo que el anterior

Mi lengua comenzó a enredarse con la suya otra vez para tomar el control

Pero entonces sucedió y no lo vi venir

Ilusamente pensé que estaba tomando el control y es que al ya no verla luchar me había sentido con la suficiente confianza como para atreverme a ir mas lejos

"Error"

Fui muy ilusa

Nunca pude darme cuenta en realidad de las cosas

Ilusa e ingenua sin saber a que terreno me estaba metiendo, con esa falsa confianza de que tenía el control

Que equivocada estaba

Pisaba un entorno desconocido, el cual jamas había explorado tentando demasiado a la suerte

Lo sentí casi de inmediato

El cambio abrupto que me tomó por sorpresa

Comenzó de nuevo a luchar, pero esta vez de una manera diferente

Su lengua se enredó con la mía respondiendo con fiereza y rebeldía

Inexperta como para reaccionar a tiempo se hizo del momento

y es que el terreno en el que recién entraba ella ya lo conocía mucho mejor que yo

Que Ingenua fui creyendo que podía controlar la situación

Que la sometería a una sumisión que nunca pasaría

Es decir, era Anna después de todo….estuve tan confiada creyendo que podía controlarla

"ese fue el error"

Entonces comprendí que esa falsa confianza que tuve fue provocada

Ella me había llevado hasta este punto

"se siente demasiado bien"

Con maestría y agilidad se hizo con mi boca aturdiendo mis sentidos y dejándome indefensa

No sabía cómo responder

Aprovechando el momento me dio un empujón haciendo que chocara con la pared

Su mirada se mostraba ansiosa y desesperada

Era como si nada le importara

Contuve la respiración al ver como se quitaba rápidamente la blusa para mostrar ese brasier rosa que llevaba puesto y que estaba muy desacomodado por lo que mis manos habían hecho segundos atrás

Ver uno de sus pezones al aire fue demasiado para mi mente

No podía moverme

Estaba paralizada sin poder reaccionar

El beso anterior y la imagen que veía en ese instante sobrepasaban mi razón

Y como si quisiera quebrar mi cordura ella aprovechó el momento para quitarse la prenda rosa para mostrar sus idílicos y redondos pechos, privilegio que solo había tenido en mis más alocados sueños

"seria esto real?" me pregunté tratando de no llegar a un estado de delirio

Sin darme tiempo a recuperarme volvió a atacar

Contuve la respiración al sentir sus labios sobre mi cuello, con un quejido desesperado volvió hacerme un lado mientras me quitaba la polera del equipo de basquet que llevaba puesta, casi al mismo tiempo me arrancó el sujetador deportivo para que estuviéramos en las mismas condiciones.

Volvió a tomar mi boca mientras pegaba su cuerpo al mío para poder sentir la sensación de nuestra piel tocarse sin ropa

No podía seguir el ritmo

Respiré agitadamente cuando me dio la oportunidad de tomar un poco de aire y es que maldición todo era desconocido

Las sensaciones eran muy abrumadoras

No me dejaba pensar

No me dejaba reaccionar

Y Anna no ayudaba

Sin duda había caído en su plan

No era quien la estaba arrastrando a ese abismo oscuro, era yo quien estaba siendo arrastrada y no me había dado cuenta

Y era demasiado tarde para escapar

Para salir

Estaba en sus manos, atrapada en sus redes

Solté otro gemido al sentir como su lengua hacía un camino tortuoso bajando por mi cuello hasta llegar a uno de mis senos

-mier…ah!.-grité al sentir como mordía mi pezón.-Dios…no.-

Todo mi cuerpo temblaba

Una sensación de caída libre

Levanté la cabeza y cerré los ojos para soportar

Pero no funcionó

Volví a jadear mientras ella cambiaba el ritmo y succionaba con su boca mientras que con sus manos masajeaba mi otro seno

Quería que se detuviera antes de que me volviera loca

A cada segundo sentía que mi conciencia se alejaba de mi cuerpo

Y poco a poco comenzaba deseaba mas

"mas"

"Necesito más"

Ella se detuvo y levantó la mirada perdida, ansiosa y agitada

Podía ver como sus senos se movían al ritmo de su respiración descontrolada

Nos miramos un instante, quizás fueron minutos o tal vez solo un segundo, no podría saberlo, mi mente estaba un caos como para tener una noción de las cosas o incluso de la misma realidad…

Nuestras bocas volvieron a encontrarse y una nueva lucha comenzó

Mas intensa que la anterior

Y es que la adicción por querer más incitó mis instintos mas lascivos

Que nuestros cuerpos se tocaran no era suficiente

Que nuestras lenguas se enredaran en ese frenético baile no era suficiente

Escuchar sus gemidos porque chupaba sus senos no era suficiente

Quería escuchar mi nombre

Quería que dijera mi nombre...quería que lo gritara y que perdiera la razón

Pero quizás sería yo quien lo hiciera primero

Y claro que si, todo comenzaba a subir en calor y era imposible ocultar como me encontraba

Ella solo tuvo que bajar sus manos mientras acariciaba mi abdomen para darse cuenta de lo que había provocado con una expresión maliciosa en su rostro; y es que comenzaba a dolerme la entrepierna debido a la presión en mi prenda por querer salir

El bulto que se formó no pasó desapercibido, y ella gustosa mientras volvía hacerse con mi boca aprovechó para liberar mi sufrimiento bajando de golpe mi buzo y el bóxer casi al mismo tiempo

Bastó un tenue roce con sus dedos para que todo mi cuerpo temblara

Asumiendo esa ventaja ella volvió a besarme mientras comenzaba acariciar mi pene con sus manos, lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos era soltar pequeños jadeos mientras intentaba hacer lo mismo que ella

La lucha siguió por unos minutos, al final terminé dejándola completamente desnuda

Poder ver su cuerpo sin ninguna prenda solo hizo añicos mi ya dañado cerebro

Anna era de las chicas mas hermosas del instituto, habían muy pocas con quien podría compararlas y eso por no decir mucho, porque en realidad era incomparable, es decir era perfecta, en mis más perversas fantasías así era

Y ahora que podía comprobar con mis propios ojos en la realidad de mi habitación esa belleza solo podía decir que me quedaba corta

Todo de ella era simplemente...una diosa, parecía dibujada por una mano divina, sus ojos con ese color que se confundían entre el azul turquesa y el verde claro, ese pelo rojizo que ahora caía en mechones desordenados que bajaban por su rostro...ese rostro que ahora denotaba una ansiedad que quería ocultar, y esa respiración agitada que era una demostración de la lucha intensa que habíamos tenido

Su cuerpo era simplemente perfecto, sus caderas eran anchas que el promedio pero no tanto, su cintura era delgada y eso hacía que su figura siempre se viera malditamente candente

Por eso era que cualquier cosa que se pusiera le quedaba bien, no importaba que se le ocurriera combinar

En esta pequeña pausa en la que tomábamos un breve descanso para recuperar el aliento pude contemplar lo hermosa que era y al mismo tiempo entendí que no tenía vuelta atrás

No podía regresar

Ya no había retorno

Estaba atrapada

Lo estaría incluso después de lo que pasaría

-Anna…-susurré su nombre lo mas bajo que pude en un intento de que escuchara mi voz, esperando que de alguna manera se detuviera, quizás era una forma extraña en que le estaba pidiendo que no siguiera

O quizás mi intención era otra y...quizás era la contraria

Y entonces como si escuchar su nombre fuese la señal; ella lanzó su último ataque, caímos sobre mi cama entre gemidos agónicos y suspiros que llegaban a ser callados, besando era mucho mas experimentada y cada que enredaba su lengua con la mía provocaba que todos mis sentidos se aturdieran

Lo peor es que no ayudaba en nada que nuestros cuerpos se rozaran desnudas, haciendo que mi piel ardiera

Nuestros senos se frotaban entre si al igual que nuestros centros y todo comenzaba a dar vueltas

Gemí de dolor cuando la fricción en esa parte se hizo más intensa

Anna volvía a provocarme, mientras esperaba algo que no sucedería

Ingenua e Ilusa

Ahora era cuando me arrepentía de haber cruzado aquella linea esperando que podría dominara

Tonta…

Y es que las sensaciones poco a poco se convertían en un castigo porque anhelaba algo que no pasaría…

Quizás esta era su manera de vengarse

La mas retorcida que podía existir

Claro que lo era, es decir me hacía desear mas…pero al mismo tiempo rogaba porque terminara….

En un momento de agonía ella levantó las caderas mientras guiaba mi miembro con su mano para acomodarse en su entrada

"mierda"

La sensación de abrir sus paredes fue enloquecedora y todo se puso aun peor cuando comenzó a descender

-mierda.-grité mientras trataba de asimilar que estaba entrando en ella.-ahh!

-ahmmm….mmm!.-se detuvo un instante mientras se aferraba a mi cuello en un abrazo desesperado mientras que me mordía en el hombro para callar su grito.-

En este punto no sabía que pasaba

Le estaría haciendo daño?

Quise preguntar si estaba bien pero ella respondió

-s…so…solo d..de..deja que me acostumbre.-susurró mientras clavaba sus uñas en mi espalda y parecía que todo su cuerpo se retorcía en espasmos desenfrenados

Antes de que pudiera decir algo mas ella aprovechó para descender por completo provocando que soltara un jadeo

-ahh!.-no pudo evitar gritar mientras los espasmos se hacían mas fuertes.-d…dios Els!.-volvió a gemir mientras se aferraba a mi cuerpo y para calmar esas ansias reclamaba mi boca en una desesperada forma de que contuviera los gritos

Nuestras bocas volvían a fundirse pero se separaban ante los gemidos difíciles de reprimir, y es que la sensación de entrar y salir era imposible de soportar, aunque ella parecía lidiar de mejor manera sus jadeos se hicieron poco a poco más fuertes

Ya no eran solo susurros

-mierda!.-soltó un gritó mientras volvía aferrarse y comenzaba a mover sus caderas desenfrenadamente para de una maldita vez acabar conmigo

Apreté los dientes tratando de soportar ese vaivén frenético y agresivo que comenzaba a proponer

Otro gemido sonoro dio pie a que aumentara la velocidad que no creí que pudiera ser posible haciendo que esta vez fuera yo quien gritara

-Mierda Anna…-la sostuve de la cintura en un intento de detener su ritmo pero ella parecía estar fuera de si, como si no le importara nada, seguía en ese afán caótico aferrándose a mi cuello y ocultando su rostro en mi hombro posición adecuada para aumentar las revoluciones -mierda…

Definitivamente moriría

Mi cuerpo no lo soportaría

Eso lo tenía claro

La sensación de tocar el cielo con las manos...de llegar al clímax estaba cerca

Podía sentir que mi mente y mi cuerpo se desconectaban

-Elsa!.-gritó agónica mientras reclamaba mi boca y los espasmos del orgasmo golpeaban nuestros cuerpos, ambas nos aferramos la una a la otra, mientras la sensación no parecía querer detenerse

Nuestros cuerpos temblaban sin parar mientras seguíamos unidas

Los ojos de Anna se desorbitaron mientras que sus piernas y brazos seguían convulsionando sin parar, aferrándose a mi cuerpo que se sentía de la misma manera

Al finalizar ella se dejó caer sobre mi mientras trataba de recuperarse del impacto

Los segundos pasaron lentamente

Ambas queríamos recuperarnos

Pero había sido demasiado

Y es que al recuperar la lucidez en lo único que podía pensar era en volver hacerlo

Estaba hecho

Esta sería mi nueva adicción

Un nuevo problema con el cual tendría que lidiar

-Elsa….-la vi levantar el rostro mientras trataba de controlar su respiración

No pude decirle nada y es que aun estaba abrumada por el orgasmo

Y si tenía que ser sincera lo único que quería ahora era continuar

-Elsa…-volvió a repetir mi nombre antes de que rompiera la distancia para besarme con intensidad...

Era una manera de decir que quería seguir

Y bueno, lo cierto era que no podría detenerme a menos que ella lo hiciera

A eso me refería con estar atrapada

Ahora si que lo estaba

En fin, siempre lo estuve…pero desde este momento sería peor

Mucho peor…

…

* * *

Abrí los ojos con pereza al escuchar una familiar tonada de ringtoné

Tardé en darme cuenta de donde estaba y que era lo que había pasado

Las imágenes de Anna se hicieron rápidamente en mi cabeza

"mierda"

Ahora entendía porque me encontraba desnuda en mi habitación y con todo el cuerpo sudoroso y totalmente adormecido

Apenas y podía sentir que estaba echada sobre mi cama

Todo dolía, especialmente las piernas por el esfuerzo que tuve que hacer

"dios"

Se me hizo difícil borrar de mi mente cuando volvimos a hacerlo

Y si; no fue suficiente con dos o tres veces…al final terminamos haciéndolo más de 6...al menos eso creo

Bueno no podría decir cuantas fue con exactitud porque no me di tiempo a contarlas

-dios como duele.-maldije por lo bajo

Lo primero que haría ahora sería darme una ducha y después ya pensar en que diablos había pasado y cuales serían las consecuencias

Traté de levantarme dispuesto a ir al baño pero algo no me dejó

Mi cuerpo estaba tan adormecido que no me había dado cuenta de que unos brazos me rodeada la cintura impidiendo que pudiera moverme

"no puede ser"

Giré lo mas despacio que pude tratando de que mi cabeza no se hiciera un lio y es que no podía ser posible

Ver el rostro de Anna a unos cuantos centímetros durmiendo tan tranquilamente me provocó una sensación extraña

-pensé que te habías ido.-susurré lo mas despacio que pude para no despertarla; acerqué mi mano para apartar uno de sus mechones que caían por su rostro, se veía increíblemente hermosa y pensar que la niña que dormía tan tranquilamente podía ser tan diferente si la provocaban.-y ahora que se supone que somos.-pregunté mientras las imágenes de nuestro encuentro se volvían a repetir en mi cabeza

Definitivamente necesitaba una ducha de agua fría para bajar la temperatura que poco a poco volvía a subir mientras seguía pensando en lo que pasó

Antes de que pudiera deshacer su agarré un fuerte ruido provocó que diera un respingo

Casi inmediatamente vinieron otros fuertes golpes provocando que Anna abriera los ojos abruptamente; fue casi un milagro que no gritara ni dijera una sola palabra

-Hey hija porque pusiste seguro a la puerta.-escuché la voz de mamá la cual trataba de entrar moviendo la manija de la puerta.-oye que rayos se supone que estás haciendo encerrándote Els….conoces las reglas, nada de seguros.-volvió a golpear la puerta esperando una respuesta.-muy bien será mejor que abras de una vez mujer

¿mamá había llegado?

Pensé que tenía doble turno, pero probablemente ya era muy de noche

"mierda"

Anna rápidamente se separó mientras me miraba con terror esperando que le diera una respuesta para salir del problema; pues para su mala suerte no tenía nada que decirle, estaba igual de asustada

-Elsa Winter abre de una vez la puerta.-ordenó volviendo a tocar.-no te hagas la que estas dormida que veo las luces prendidas.-

Maldición

Summers volvió a mirarme esperando cualquier cosa a lo que solo atine a que no hiciera ningún ruido

Dios, y ahora como se supone que íbamos a explicar esto

Definitivamente si que habíamos perdido la noción del tiempo y las consecuencias de nuestros actos estarían por verse

 **c...**

* * *

Bueno eso fue todo

uff...espero que haya sido un capitulo bueno para ustedes y pues si quieren que la siga solo díganlo

a saber como escaparan de esta

y también a preguntar cual será la relación de Anna y Els, de ahora en adelante mmm

dificil u.u

en fin nos vemos =D


End file.
